


A Hale of  a Time

by Centa0592



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aggressive Derek, Aggressive Isaac, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't worry, Drama, Fluff and Angst, He has Reasons, Human Stiles, I'm just dramatic, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, No cheating, Oblivious Derek, Omega Stiles, Possessive Derek, Possessive Isaac, Scott just wants to be pack, Secrets, Sex, Sterek endgame, Werewolf Derek, all the way, just be patient, mating games, no pining, not in a bad way, not that much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: In a world where werewolves are known, a council has formed to protect werewolf rights. In order to keep hunters at ease, they've decided Alpha, Derek Hale, needs to take an omega mate. To do this, they suggest a mating games ritual where the winning omega gets to be Derek's mate. Not wanting to mate some random omega, Derek searches for one to participate on his behalf. Enter omega Stiles Stilinski.orThe AU in which two strangers become a lot more than that due to the mating games.





	1. Look Who's Back

 

The Hales aren't normal; and no, it’s not because they are werewolves but because they defy the laws of nature. At least some of them, anyways. Despite being a werewolf, which already defies the laws of nature, they are a bit more special than that. In a world where everyone is either an alpha, beta, or omega, there are also werewolves who go by the same principle in terms of their biology and pack hierarchy. 

 

The issue starts back in the 1950’s, when the first werewolf was discovered in a small town in Australia. The werewolf was exposed, hunted, and killed with no remorse. People cheered in the streets, threw parades, and rejoiced knowing the monster was dead.

 

That was when the first hunter spoke out. Let the world know that werewolves were real, that anyone could be ‘infected’ by a mere bite from an alpha werewolf. The uproar began. Panic swept the world like a massive tsunami, all the while hunters got legal freedom to kill anyone who was, or could become, a werewolf. Hunter licenses were passed around like cigarettes. Random alpha humans were being slaughtered with no justice. Parents were scared to let their kids roam free. Werewolves were hunted mercilessly to the point they went into hiding altogether. Not that it stopped the hunters from killing.

 

This is when the first council was formed, composed of werewolves and alpha, and beta, human sympathizers alike. Mainly the humans were minorities from countries all over, those who knew what it was like to be ostracized, and killed for simply being born different. The council started its first chapter in 1962. It was located in London. By 1975, the council was able to enact a worldwide legislation demanding the protection of innocent wolves who were either turned against their will or harmless. This was called the Hunter Accords. It demanded all hunters abide by a code stating they would only hunt those who endangered others.

 

P eace was had for a while, until the Argent family came to power. An Argent won a major election in France. They were in power and convinced many European countries that werewolves were dangerous. No one believed him until two five year old girls, blond hair, white skin and blue eyes, died from a feral wolf. More attacks occurred in a similar fashion across the globe. Many said the Argents were doing this to have others join their cause, to justify their hatred. Victor Argent won his fight against werewolves, making it so that wolfsbane was practically handed out in the grocery store. The Council was outraged but silenced.

 

It wasn’t until Simon Hale rose to power in America. Born werewolf and an alpha. He was liked, extremely good looking, and demanded attention. He was wealthy, a senator, a scientist, and verbally fought against Victor for justice. Victor lost the next election and the Argent name disappeared with him, and his son Gerard, becoming nothing more than a scary story.

 

When Simon’s first born, Talia, married and had her first child, Laura, he decided to step down and allow her to become head alpha of the family. All were terrified of Talia but loved her at the same time. The Hale family made werewolves look cool, like it was the best thing in the world to be.

 

That's when things went sideways. Talia’s oldest son, Derek, was only twelve when he fell in love. The girl called herself Kate Moore. She was sixteen, beautiful, and doted on Derek; fluffling his head with ideas of being an alpha werewolf one day. Derek thought the world of Kate, was excited about having a secret girlfriend, whom he could share everything with. Kate waited for a Blood Moon, when werewolves were supposed to be vulnerable, and had her family attack Derek’s pack. She set fire to the basement thinking it would kill all inside. That didn't happen.

 

Derek, Laura, and Talia broke everyone free. Derek recognized Kate’s scent and tracked her down to a hideout not far away. There were seven hunters, along with Kate. They poured everything they had into Derek only for him to be unphased. Derek killed all eight hunters that night, his claws just as red as the moon. He learned she was an Argent and it just made him even more hungry for blood. 

 

Wolfsbane didn't work on Derek that night. Fire didn't burn Derek. It only fueled him, turned him more into a beast of the night than ever before. A creature everyone feared. Rumor has it, the Hale family had their genetics altered by Simon Hale, who was a master at science. To this day no one knows why the Hales are so invincible. Simon Hale refuses to talk. No one knows why Derek is so bloodthirsty; what everyone does know, however, is that the Hales paved the way for the ruling of werewolves.

 

It's now 2018 and Derek is still a mystery, along with the other Hales. The Argents were arrested for breaking the Accords. Hunters became outraged, tried to attack the Hales, only to end up dead as well. Self defense every single time. Hunters stopped trying, the Hales moved from California, and went underground.

 

Now the Hales are back in Beacon Hills. Stiles knows because it's all the town can talk about. His father, town Sheriff, has been busy non stop preparing for the arrival. Apparently, Derek is looking for a mate. You see, it's rare for wolves to be both biologically alpha and werewolf hierarchy alpha. Most hierarchy alpha wolves are biological betas; or vice versa. Then again, most human omegas are wolf betas as well.

 

To further explain, everyone, human and werewolf alike, is biologically either an alpha, beta, or omega. This is separate than the werewolf hierarchy of alpha, beta, and omega. Regular human omegas are rare, but very important to werewolves. You see, omegas are fertile, and the men can give birth. Since werewolves are all about extending the pack and don't care about sexuality, omegas allow for packs to grow.

 

Stiles is a human omega. His best friend Scott is a human alpha, who wants to become a were if ever given the chance. Stiles just wants to do his job, packing groceries, and live in peace until college in the fall. He's hoping for a scholarship to come in. His grades are all A’s but he's an omega, the bottom of the totem pole. No one offered any financial assistance and with his dad doing it all on his own, money is tight. Luckily, the local grocery store owner is a beta who hates omega stereotypes just as much as Stiles.

 

“Scottie,” Stiles calls as bends over to pick up a box of cereal that fell onto the floor. Scott comes barreling into Stiles’ side like an excitable puppy who gained too much speed. Scott works at the local vet hospital but he tends to come in on Stiles’ shifts just in case the omega gets harrassed by alphas.  _ As if Stiles can’t handle himself. _

 

“Yeah,” Scott answers. “Need my help?” He's already flexing his barely noticeable muscles, which leaves Stiles rolling his eyes.

 

“No,” Stiles straightens up the cereal boxes so they are all facing the right way. “What I need is for you to stop letting Jackson in the store. He messes up the shelves every single time because he knows I’m the one who has to restock.” Stiles grumbles his complaint. Scott puts his chin to his chest and has the nerve to look sheepish.

 

“Sorry man,” he rubs the back of his head. “I know he’s a jerk but he only comes in here with Lydia and she’s always with Kira. You know how I feel about Kira.” Stiles rolls his eyes once more because yes, Stiles does know how in love with Kira Scott is. Stiles has had to hear about a thousand odes written about the ‘Beta Goddess.’ Scott’s words, not Stiles’.

 

“I know she’s the love of your life and will pop out a thousand babies, blah blah blah, but I’m tired of picking up after that dick of an alpha. He thinks because he’s an alpha he can do whatever he wants.” Stiles moves on to the granola and picks those bags off the floor as well.

 

“Pretty sure he can do whatever he wants because his dad is a hot shot lawyer, his family is super rich, and they’re all alphas.” Scott shrugs as he, unhelpfully, gives his explain of Jackson the Dick.

 

“You know how sometimes you think you’re helpful, when in reality you’re not?” Stiles glares while Scott blushes.

 

“That’s no way to talk to an alpha.” A tall slim guy smirks as he comments. The guy has golden blond curls and a wicked smile that makes him see more dangerous than innocent. He reaches over Stiles to grab a box of Frosted Flakes-shaking it tauntingly.

 

“Oh yeah? And what? Because I’m an omega I should just keep my mouth shut?” Stiles snips. Already knowing he should just be quiet, but he honestly can’t help it. When douches try to put him in ‘his place’ he sees red.

 

“Stiles…” Scott looks stressed and Stiles has no idea as to why. When he and Scott were five they deemed themselves brothers, and yet? After all these years he still can’t seem to read Scott’s mind.

 

“I think omega’s should just look pretty and spread their legs.” The tall asshole chuckles as he whispers. Stiles can feel the curl of his lip and before better judgment can hit him, he draws his leg back and kicks the stranger in the nuts. The guy goes crossed-eyed before closing his eyes and breathing heavily. Stiles leans back and smirks only to see Scott looking horrified.

 

“What?” Stiles demands to know. “He deserved it.”

 

“He didn’t mean it, Isaac. He really didn’t.” Scott is pleading to, Isaac? How the hell does Scott know this guy? Stiles knows everyone Scott knows and Stiles has no idea who an Isaac even is.

 

“Seems like he did,” Isaac grits through clenched teeth. Stiles turns from Scott back to the stranger, smirk dying on his paling lips. Isaac’s normal amber, mixed with blue, eyes are now a deeper blue. One that comes from killing an innocent, and only if you’re a…

 

“Werewolf.” He can’t help but whisper through a scared breath. He’s never seen one up close. He’s studied them, read files about them, knows everything about them; but has yet to see one in person. After the Hales left, all other weres did as well. This town has been werewolf less for thirteen years.

 

“I should teach you some manners,” Isaac towers over Stiles to the point the omega whimpers. This seems to draw the alpha nature out in Scott who frowns and puts himself in front of Stiles. Bless his selfless friend who defends Stiles even when the omega puts himself in danger.

 

“That’s enough Isaac.” Scott demands. Him being a human alpha has nothing on a werewolf, but still. Stiles appreciates the gesture. They can die together like Stiles always feared would happen.

 

“You keep saying my name and yet I have no idea who you are.” Isaac sing songs.

 

“Isaac, let’s go pay for this crap and go.” A female voice calls from afar, only for her to stalk up to Isaac and grab him by the arm. Her hair is a strawberry blond and her eyes look a golden brown. Stiles can easily tell she’s a werewolf and he has no idea as to how.

 

“I’m getting annoyed.” A third comes up from behind the shelves. He’s tall and broad with a scowl that shakes Stiles to his core. The guy looks like a walking piece of rock.

 

“See Isaac? You pissed off Boyd.” The female teases. Boyd walks up to Isaac and snatches the box of cereal before stalking away without another word.

 

“You can play with the humans later, let’s go.” The woman demands, more serious this time. Isaac turns to the two of them and salutes them with a mock wave.

 

“Until next time.” He bids adieu and saunters after the female. Stiles starts panting and wills his heart rate to calm down. Three werewolves. What the fuck?

 

“What was that all about?” Stiles can’t help but slide to the floor.

 

“Derek must be in town to claim an omega.” Scott runs a hand through his hair and puffs out five rapid breaths. “We just ran into his separate pack, Stiles. Those are Derek’s wolves-different than the Hale clan.” And instantly a chill runs through Stiles’ body. How could he have been so stupid? Why didn’t Scott try harder to shut Stiles up?

 

Derek became an alpha wolf after killing his first rogue alpha wolf in Brazil. Derek was fifteen at the time and had to start his own pack. He could have had any wolf but chose to turn beta humans instead, to create true betas for his pack. It’s been rumored that his pack is just as merciless as he is. And here Stiles is kicking one in the nuts.

 

“Oh my god,” Stiles puts his head in his legs. Scott rushes over to pat his back.

 

“It’s okay.” Scott soothes.

 

“I could have died.” Stiles groans.

 

“Never,” Scott shouts. “I never would have let him hurt you.”

 

“Please,” Stiles snorts. “You were about to pop a boner for the guy.” Scott blushes and punches Stiles in the shoulder.

 

“Was not, it’s just he’s a werewolf. Do you know how awesome it would be if Derek freaking Hale turned me himself? The wolf who can’t die?” Scott seems excited again, but Stiles just feels numb.

 

“Derek Hale is in town.” Stiles says dumbly.

 

“Yeah man, isn’t that exciting?” Scott looks happy again, like he’s waiting for the most remarkable thing to happen. Stiles revels in his friends’ happiness but can’t help the feeling that this is only the beginning of the rest of his life.

 

TW

“Daddy-o” Stiles announces his arrival as he begins taking off his uniform and leaving it in humps along the way to the kitchen. Like his own set of bread crumbs.

 

“Kid, what did I tell you about leaving clothes on the floor?” The sheriff sighs and looks genuinely tired. There are bags under his eyes, new grey hairs, and a tight scowl plastered to his face that doesn’t come from having an annoying kid; it comes from something deeper. “We are not in a hansel and gretel story plot.” 

 

Stiles swallows, knowing he wears his dad down sometimes. So, to prevent anymore of an a argument from happening, he goes back to where he started and picks all his clothes up, and places them in a lump on the couch.

 

“Close enough,” the man grumbles as he takes a swig of some brown drink in a glass. Stiles, as human as he is, can tell that the man is clearly drinking whiskey.  _ I thought he stopped drinking,  _ Stiles worries his bottom lip as he allows his mind to think.

 

“So, what’s going on?” He goes for causal and knows he fails spectacularly but somehow he doesn’t mind. Stiles comes around to the table and sees folders scattered about. His father closes the the file with a disgruntled huff before running a hand over his face. Stiles could barely see a dead body before his father acted.

 

“Just,” John Stilinski sighs before pushing himself away from the table in order to grab Stiles into a hug. Stiles startles at first before allowing his father’s weight to calm him. There’s something about being wrapped in his father’s arms that soothes the omega. He hums into his father’s chest, allowing the elder’s large palm to grip his neck tightly. “Be safe.” The man whispers.

 

Stiles pulls back to give his father a bewildered look.

 

“A friend, from a few counties over, asked me to look into some files. They’ve been having issues with disappearing omegas and now werewolves are going missing as well. Bodies are turning up and it’s very messy.” Stiles lets out a soft whine, feeling somber about the situation. He hates hunters.

 

“Hunters.” He spits like venom. They’re the only ones who would be taking werewolves. Hunters and those who sympathize with them.

 

“We don’t know that for sure, could be some crazed human.” John admits as he shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Hmph,” Stiles grumbles as he heads towards the refrigerator.

 

“So promise me? You’ll be careful?” Stiles wants to say that his father is only overly concerned because he’s an omega; but Stiles knows his father would be concerned even if Stiles were an alpha. That’s just the way John is-protective to a fault.

 

“I promise to be extra careful.” He actually means it. If hunters are working their way through nearby counties it’ll be soon before they reach here. And what are the odds that these ‘disappearances’ happen around the same time the Hales return to Beacon Hills?

 

“Hey, dad?” Stiles stops rummaging through the fridge to turn to his father. “What are the odds this has to do with the Hales?”

 

“Son, I’m sure it all ties back to them.” John admits with a hint of resignation in his voice. “It always does.” Stiles isn’t sure what that last part means so he ignores it for now. 

 

“And if I told you that I saw his betas today?” Stiles turns his back but knows his father has stilled.

 

“I would tell you to be extra careful and stay away.” Stiles whips around to gauge his father’s face. The man looks stern about this decision. “Let Derek finish his mating games and then leave in peace. The town doesn’t need any problems.”

 

“But that’s the thing dad,” Stiles rushes to his father. It’s been on his mind since he heard about the mating games. “Why would Derek, ‘I’d rather die than have a mate’, Hale decide to choose a mate via mating games? The mating games are so old and archaic.”

 

It’s true. The mating games were first established when werewolves were announced to the world. People feared that an alpha werewolf would continue to be on the verge of losing control if they didn’t have a human omega mate to balance them out and provide them with a family. Omegas are notorious for calming down alphas, no matter if that alpha is human or a wolf. The mating games are as follows:

  1. An alpha announces the games to the council for approval
  2. The council chooses the country, state, and city
  3. Human omegas sign up to compete in a series of undisclosed games
  4. One game is done a week and only the top five are chosen as winners, the winning numbers dwindling each week until the last game where the final two battle it out
  5. The council chooses the games and lets the alpha have suggestions on what will be done
  6. An alpha can choose to court any omega during the mating games as long as the omega is part of the game
  7. No actual mating is allowed to happen during the process of the games



 

There are quite a few other rules thrown in there but you get the gist. The mating games make mating seem like a contest or sport instead of a life long decision. Not to mention the notion that human omegas are only good for breeding and taming ‘beasts.’ Stiles hates it, and he hates that apparently Derek Hale is participating in one. And here in Beacon Hills, no less.

 

“Not leaving this house,” John points a finger and warns. Stiles nods frantically before listening to every word his father has to say. “Last I heard, the council was forcing Derek to do this. Apparently they’re afraid he’ll go feral or be a danger to the public if he doesn’t mate.” Stiles scrunches up his nose in objection.

 

“But that’s crazy. If anything making Derek mate will only make the guy more possessive, give him something else he feels the need to protect.” Stiles protests. “He only kills after he’s attacked, after all. Or so the rumors say.” 

 

“Exactly,” John raises a brow like he knows something Stiles doesn’t. Stiles desperately searches his own brain to catch onto the silent hint being given. He frowns and thinks for a moment until realization dawns on him.

 

“That’s what they want, isn’t it?” Stiles accuses the invisible council. “They want Derek to have a weakness.”

 

John shrugs but there’s a proud smirk on his face that he always gets when he’s secretly proud of Stiles for doing something.

 

“Who knows?” John sing songs before going back to the table to sit. “You should go take a load off, I’ll call the diner and place an order for dinner and then pick it up.” Stiles wants to argue a bit, share his opinions, or something. Instead he deflates his shoulders and nods his submission.

 

“I’ll be upstairs then,” he lets the man know before taking the steps one at a time. He reaches his bed and falls asleep thinking of a large black wolf with red eyes.

TW

Isaac is huddled over his cereal bowl listening to Derek grumble as he watches the news. The news reporter is making claims that the newest Mating Games will be held in Beacon Hills, for none other than Derek Hale. The more the woman talks, the angrier Derek seems to become; which leads to Isaac being more amused.

 

“If she makes you mad, turn to something else.” Isaac mumbles behind his spoon full of food. Derek frowns as he whips his head around to glare at the beta. “Jeez, don’t use the eyebrows on me man.” Isaac defends.

 

“She isn’t making me mad, this whole spectacle is.” Derek sighs heavily; portraying his frustration at the situation.

 

Isaac won’t admit this but he’s secretly glad Derek hates the games so much, knowing the alpha doesn’t want a mate at all. He’s merely doing what Talia has told him to do. Following orders, nothing more.

 

“Your mom loves me, let me talk to her for you.” Isaac tries to placate the man.

 

“No,” Derek waves his hand in a dismissive manner. “Talia has spoken. She thinks listening to the council will be best, and make it so they leave our family alone for a while. Everyone thinks I’m so dangerous.” Derek frowns harder but it turns into more of a pout than anything else.

 

“Oh no,” Isaac waves a spoon at the alpha. “There’s no way I’m stroking your ‘but you are dangerous’ ego. Fuck that.” Derek responds by smirking and raising an amused brow.

 

“Thought you liked stroking my ego.” Derek looks down to his crotch before meeting Isaac’s flushed cheeks.  _ Fucking cheeky ass alpha. _

 

“I like when your ego strokes me,” Isaac settles for the familiar teasing. “Big difference.”

 

"You two are going to make me gag," Derek's sister bursts through  _ his  _ door to say.

 

"Well, it's a good thing no one invited you here then. Now isn't it?" Derek retorts, already feeling his hackles rise due to the arrival of Cora. With Cora comes trouble, always has been and always will be. She's the type of person to start something and then look to Derek to finish it for her. Like an overprotective idiot, he does every single time.

 

"I know I wasn't invited but this is serious stuff here," she looks sincere but Derek is still wary. He watches her like he would a wild animal who's on the verge of attacking. "Look, so I was with this really cute guy named Danny,"

 

"Stop, skip the details." Derek grimaces. He doesn't need to hear of his sister's sex life. Isaac snorts as he cleans his dishes.

 

"As if I haven't been scarred due to you and your little beta." Cora quips, and well-she's not wrong. "Anyways, that's not where this story was going. So I was with this really cute guy at the club, and I was trying to make my move when he laughs and tells me he's gay." Derek's smile widens.

 

"Oh, how cute is he?" Isaac raises a brow to ask. Derek turns and looks at him expectantly. "What? A guy has needs." Isaac defends.

 

"Moving on." Cora glares at them for distracting her. "He said that I was cool though and that we could hang if I wanted. I never gave him my last name so it's not like he knew who I was or anything, and I thought it would be nice to meet someone who didn't know me as a Hale." She pauses and Derek resists the urge to make her hurry up and get to the point.

 

"Is there a point?" Isaac sarcastically speaks Derek's mind. Derek growls a warning but there's absolutely no heat to it and everyone knows it.

 

"Ignoring the irrelevance in the room," Cora dismisses coolly while Isaac feigns hurt. "We left the club, went to get milkshakes at this sketchy diner and then we got to talking." Derek leans in thinking the point is finally about to be made. "Apparently, Danny's friend is named Jackson and Jackson's girlfriend is named Lydia and Lydia's mom is a science teacher, and one of her students has a cousin who is an Omega and they are signing up to be your mate which is odd considering said kid's second uncle is on the council and I'm sure that's a violation somewhere."

 

Derek feels winded and he's not even the one who had to say all of that in one breath.

 

"You had me at Danny, lost me at Jackson." Derek bites down a smile that threatens to break his face and watches in amusement as Cora launches herself at an unsuspecting Isaac. Cora catches Isaac's leg and releases her claws so that they puncture ten holes; which leaves Isaac arching in pain. She pulls her claws out and glares at the beta for healing instantly.

 

"You're getting slow." Derek smirks at his panting beta.

 

"I let her catch me," Isaac groans as he plants himself on the couch so his head can lay on Derek's lap. "I deserved a bit of pain for all my teasing." Isaac places his left arm over his face.

 

"Pretty sure you just have a pain kink." Derek mumbles whilst running his hands through Isaac's hair.

 

"He's a tortured soul Derek." Cora complains as she starts to raid his refrigerator.  _ So, that's why she's here. She's hungry.  _ He grumpily thinks.

 

"My soul is very much untortured, thanks." Isaac's retort is muffled by his arm, no matter how much truth is in Cora’s words. "I also think that kid shouldn't be allowed to be in the mating games. Not with him having an insider to provide him with assistance."

 

"It's hardly against the rules though," Derek shrugs as he pulls on Isaac's curls a bit just so he can get a reaction out of the beta. "The rules state no one can participate if they are on the council or a direct first generation relative." Isaac frowns up at his alpha; displeased with this information.

 

"You don't want some council omega bitch as your mate." Isaac flashes his eyes in anger. "They'll have you by the balls."

 

"You want me to take on the council?" Derek demands.

 

"Yes, we would win. They could hardly kill you." Isaac jumps to a sitting position and glares down his alpha. "Why aren't you angry about this? Why are you just rolling over for the council as if they could touch you?"

 

"Because Talia has spoken." Derek's sentence comes out robotic; like he's said it a thousand times and yet can't proceed to convince himself that the words reign truth.

 

"Der," Cora stops making a sandwich and speaks softly. "Mom doesn't want you to be unhappy."

 

"No, she just wants to put a leash around his neck instead." Isaac spits out like venom. Derek leans forward and nips Isaac’s neck in a warning. Displeased or not, no one disrespects the head alpha.

 

“He meant no harm, Derek.” Cora defends.

 

“I know that, but still.” Derek pulls away and glares at Isaac until the beta drops his head in submission.

 

“Derek,” Isaac treads carefully. “You turned me. My loyalties will forever be to you. I love your family, this pack, and your mom especially but if I had to choose I would always choose you. Your happiness is what I live for. You are my alpha. I’m sorry if that upsets you but it’s the truth.”

 

Derek sighs heavily. He knows this, and understands his beta meant no harm. The thing is, however, Derek will always feel like a beta to his mother. He still leans on her, is dependent to her for a lot of things, trusts her guidance above his own.

 

“How about we find you an omega you like?” Cora takes a bite of her sandwich as she asks so the question comes out muffled. “That way you can convince them to run for you, you can feed them insider information to ensure they win, and once they do win you won’t hate your life. The council does a lot of good for the werewolf community. Having them not hate us benefits a lot of people; more than our family.”

 

Isaac jumps off the couch and shakes his head at Cora, suddenly angry at the suggestion.

 

“How can you even suggest such a thing?” He looks to her, demanding to know. “By doing that it would mean he’s buying into this notion that selling himself off is okay, when it’s not. It’s not just him at risk here, but his pack. It affects us all.” Cora looks to Isaac as if he’s not telling the whole story.

 

“I don’t know Isaac, I think Cora might have a point here.” Isaac looks wounded and Derek doesn’t know what to say to rectify this situation. He’s never had a problem with Isaac, in fact Isaac is his only beta to follow him blindly only giving cheeky lip here and there. This is different. This is Isaac making a stand, going against his alpha; against Derek.

 

“Are you daft?” Isaac screeches at Derek.  _ And how did this become Derek’s fault again? Didn’t Cora first suggest it?  _ “How can you even entertain this? What happens when you choose this so called ‘omega’ and they turn out to be like everyone else. Do you even remember why you’re so jaded? It’s because every time you let your guard down, it’s another hunter or someone trying to use you.” Derek frowns at the comment. Isaac isn’t wrong, but then again it’s not so black and white.

 

“It’s not just Derek on the line here, Isaac.” Cora interrupts. “If Derek goes against the council they may make it harder for other werewolves to do anything. It could show legislators that werewolves aren’t open to compromise, that they are willing to risk becoming aggressive for their own selfishness.”

 

“That’s a load of crap,” Isaac turns his glare to her. “They are pigs. They just want to control Derek as punishment because he refuses to bend to anyone's will. They want a way into Derek’s inner circle, and I bet it’s to try and get more information on the werewolf who can’t die. This screams set up and if no one else sees it then you’re all dumber than you look.”

 

“Look, it’s not that big of a deal.” Derek interjects. “Omegas get a choice to participate in the games. After mating I won’t even have to see them again unless I want to reproduce. It’s not the end of the world. The council just wants to save face, is all. Hunters are hounding them that I’m not falling in line with other well known alphas who’ve all claimed omega mates.”

 

“If the council cared then they wouldn’t limit the game to human omegas. Anyone could participate in the games.” Isaac challenges.

 

“Like you?” Cora asks coyly. Isaac huffs his disgust at her and stalks out of the loft; slamming the door hard enough to shake the entire place. Derek has never seen Isaac’s feathers so ruffled before. He can’t help the feeling he’s missing something important.

 

“I don’t even know where to begin with him.” Derek groans behind his hand.

 

“You seriously can’t see why he’s so mad?” Cora looks surprised.

 

“No, so please enlighten me as to why my beta just handed me my ass?” He deadpans.

 

“No way, if you don’t already know then it’s not my place to say.” Cora puts her hands up and starts to head towards the front door.

 

“You can’t just insinuate that you know something without telling me what you know.” Derek feels the urge to pout again.

 

“Open your eyes Derek.” Cora walks backwards and flicks him off before sauntering out of the front door, leaving nothing but crumbs and an air blown kiss. Derek frowns harder, sinking into the couch and running a hand over his face. This is a mess, and it’s all his mother’s fault but he can hardly fault her. She’s been getting hatred from all ends because of Derek. If he can make her life a bit easier he will.

 

He continues to stare at the front door until his vision goes glossy and blurry. He picks up his mobile and calls a familiar number. If anyone can explain Isaac’s behavior it’s Erica. She’ll know what to do


	2. The Choice

They’re in a club. A crowded club that is filled with horny people, and sweat. Derek’s senses are in overdrive right now which is a large reason as to why he stays clear of clubs to begin with. The only reason he’s here in the first place is because Laura suggested it could help him clear his head in order to better rectify the Isaac situation. 

 

Derek has made a mistake in trusting Laura. He should have just went with his first instinct of going to Erica and letting her handle the situation for him. Laura? Is not to be trusted. If Laura truly cared about Derek’s werewolf senses then she would have never tricked him into coming out tonight. It’s Omega Night. He knows this because the amount of human omegas is ridiculous. Not only that, but the club is surrounded with horny alphas all putting out various pheremones Derek would rather not deal with. 

 

With the omegas, Derek’s problem is more intense. He can smell some of them, and knows that their heat is coming soon.  _ Why are they in a club when they are about to be in heat? Go home,  _ he wants to shout. He doesn’t though, instead he takes a deep breath and sighs heavily. Laura is hanging on his arm and is dragging him through the bodies in order to get to the bar.

 

The bartender is fairly attractive. She’s average size, average height, with large breasts that can be shown due to her low cut top. She has tan skin, green eyes, curly hair, and is giving Laura a massive smile; almost as if they know each other. Derek levels his glare to his sister once more, and at least she looks sheepish. The Hales haven't been in town in thirteen years, how the hell has Laura made friends already?

 

“Emily, this is the infamous Derek.” Laura shouts and Emily smiles, giving Derek a quick wink and brief wave.

 

“Nice to meet you alpha Hale,” Emily bows her head in respect. “My sister is part of Alpha Timpston’s pack, so I hear about you guys a lot.” She talks in a normal tone, knowing Derek will be able to hear her. Derek knows Alpha Timpston. The Timpston family is as old as Derek’s, and they reside in the Eastern California area.

 

“Long way from home,” he replies back. Emily smiles again and shrugs.

 

“Followed a guy here, and even after he left I decided to stay.” Derek nods, not sure what else to say.

 

“Emily is a beta but she’s worked Omega Night long enough to know which omegas are worth your time.” Laura explains and it all makes sense now. Laura wants Derek to choose a human omega he could see himself tolerating.

 

“That’s right,” Emily brags. “Be right back,” she states before addressing the many thirsty customers hounding the bar. Derek turns back to Laura who’s bobbing her head to the music. Laura looks good tonight, she’s wearing a red crop top with a red mini skirt to match; making sure to show off her toned stomach. Her hair is down in loose curls and she barely has any makeup on, showing off her natural beauty.

 

“Der, you going to dance with me?” She’s shaking her hips and is already turning so her ass is against Derek’s front. Derek grunts at the sudden weight and wraps his arms around her waist accordingly-making sure there's enough distance between them two so it doesn't get weird or awkward considering they're siblings.

 

Derek doesn’t dance, but he knows Laura loves to dance. He also knows Laura hates it when guys approach her because they think they can just grab on her waist and pull her against their body. To keep Laura from snapping she always drags Derek onto the dance floor, making her brother deal with the awkward feeling of knowing people think he's doing his sister.

 

“Turn to your one o'clock.” Laura shouts as she continues to twist and grind along with the music. Derek does as told and sees a guy staring at him, before said guy starts flushing and turning away as if he didn’t mean to be caught staring.

 

“You think?” Derek leans in her ear to ask. She nods and pulls him back to the bar; already leaning forward to get Emily’s attention.

 

“The one with the moles? He good?” Laura blurts out, with zero tack.

 

“Who?” Emily turns and realization must fall on her face before she grimaces. “He’s the sheriff’s kid. Good guy, bit of a troublemaker and he doesn’t like to be lumped into the category of a stereotypical omega. Bit mouthy too. Not at all obedient.” Derek’s face contorts to make an expression of displeasure. This guy sounds awful, and yet perfect at the same time.

 

“Perfect.” Derek’s eyes widen at Laura's word. What is she thinking? Has his sister gone mad? How does the Sheriff’s bratty son sound perfect for Derek? “Just think Der, having the Sheriff on our side? This is perfect.” She explains. Derek’s expression instantly changes to one of intrigue. She has a point.  _ Okay, Laura can stay. _

 

“I’ll go get him,” Derek grabs Laura's forearm before she can make a dash at the poor guy and scare him off.

 

“I’ll go.” He grunts.

 

“Try not to growl or sound like a caveman.” Laura laughs at his retreating back. He flicks her off and plasters on the smile he uses to charm his way through life.

 

The human seems to have been tracking him, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Derek chuckles and moves closer to the guy, who seems younger up close. Derek’s eyes track the strange face; he takes in the moles, the pretty brown eyes, and pink lips. The guy isn’t the hottest thing around but he’s nice to look at. Then again, Derek isn’t one to find anyone extremely attractive at first glance; he’s more into the connection they have than their appearances. 

 

“Um, hi.” The omega squeaks out. Derek barks a laugh that startles even him. “So, me making you laugh is either a good thing or a bad thing.”  _ Nervous.  _ Derek can hear the uptake of the guy’s heart. Can smell a hint of arousal, and even fear, coming off of him in waves.

 

“Hey, what’s your name?” Derek lowers his voice and moves closer so he can talk to the guy in peace. Derek can feel all eyes on him but he ignores them in favor of the guy in front of him.

 

“Stiles?” Derek laughs again.

 

“Question or statement.” Derek teases.

 

“Statement?” Derek chuckles again as flush fills Stiles’ cheeks. “Definitely a statement. Mine name is Stiles, and I can’t believe a guy this hot is talking to me. Do you want my seat or something? Is that it? Or are you asking me to move? Oh god, that’s it isn’t it? You want me to move and I’m here babbling like an idiot…”

 

“Calm down,” Derek’s voice rumbles and he leans closer to place a hand on Stiles’ neck. It’s incredibly inappropriate; a move only an alpha does to his own omega. Derek releases his hand like it’s been burned and apologizes. “I’m sorry, I should not have done that.”

 

Stiles doesn’t respond for a good minute, just sits with his eyes glazed over. Derek has to be careful, he could put this omega into an early heat.

 

“It’s fine,” Stiles creaks out. His voice sounds raw and he clears his throat.

 

“I came over because you caught my attention.” Derek admits. And now that he’s leaning closer he can’t help but smell Stiles. The scent assaults his nose in the best way possible. He smells calming, like nature and the river all at once. He smells like home.  _ Shit. _

 

“What’s your name?” Stiles asks and Derek is trying not to freak out right now. Stiles smells like home. Home. Home. Pack. Mate.  _ Mine.  _ Not good. Derek’s never smelled something like this before; never knew he could. All of Derek’s life he’s felt broken in a way, too afraid to love again after getting burned. Laura must sense his freak out because she comes bubbling over, wrapping an arm around Derek’s shoulder. Laura squints and tilts her head.

 

“Hey, you’re the kid from the store. The one Isaac was toying with.” Stiles growls under his breath and Derek feels too dazed to respond.  _ They know each other how?    _ "At least that's what I was told by Erica, she said there was an omega with moles who had the balls to kick Isaac in his." Derek frowns harder,  _ why wasn't I told this story?  _

 

“I remember kicking him in the balls. Why are you here? To mess me around? My dad will ask questions if I get hurt,” Laura stops him by waving her hand in dismissal.

 

“Hardly here to mess you about." Laura boasts. "I find what you did funny and I'm glad you put him in his place.” Laura turns to Derek. "You should have seen it Derek." She states as if she was actually there to have seen it herself. 

 

“Derek?” Stiles’ voice sounds weak, almost like a whisper. “As in Hale? As in Derek Hale? Oh my god.” Stiles doesn’t say anything else just jumps from his seat and bolts out the club before Derek can even blink.

 

“What the fuck?” He finally finds his voice. Laura looks sheepish but also confused. She shrugs her shoulders. “We have to find him, Laura. His smell…” he trails off and she looks at him bewildered but nods all the same.

 

“Tomorrow, we’ll go looking.” He nods and decides it’s time to go. They leave promptly, only for Derek to have one name on his mind; Stiles.

TW

Stiles wakes up feeling as if he’s been hit by a truck. His body is tired and lethargic, considering he received zero sleep last night. His mind couldn’t stop from running a thousand miles a minute; all filled with various aspects of Derek Hale.

 

Derek’s stubble. Derek’s deep voice. Derek’s grin. Derek’s rabbit teeth. Derek's hair, all soft looking. Derek’s arm hair? Derek’s eyes, so many colors swirled together making Stiles dizzy. Derek’s eyelashes. Derek’s chest. Derek’s arms in that fucking Henley. Derek grabbing the back of his neck and making the omega in him keen in approval. Derek’s everything. Most importantly, Derek’s sister confirming Derek is THE Derek. Derek Hale.

 

The werewolf who took on seven hunters and lived. The werewolf who took on an alpha werewolf, at only fifteen, and won. The werewolf who survived a fire, with no scars. He’s the werewolf who can’t die- the wolf leading charge of the indestructible Hale family. The beast with a hunger for blood. A beast who seemed so innocent and flirty. So incredibly good looking.

 

Stiles groans, remembering how foolish he was throughout the whole encounter. Did he seriously run away? Did he leave Derek hanging?  _ Oh my god.  _ He groans harder into his pillow, hoping he can manage to suffocate himself.

 

He’s embarrassed. That’s why he ran. He was babbling, and going gaga for some hot guy only to find out said hot guy was Derek. Stiles couldn’t even form another word, or thought, so he took off; stumbling into his jeep and peeling out of the parking lot faster than he could think. Now, he’s lying in bed wondering how he’s supposed to make it through his shift knowing he made an utter fool out of himself in front of Derek. Not that he needs Derek’s approval or anything.

 

“Work, Stiles.” John’s voice is loud throughout the house. Stiles groans once more before getting up and getting started on his morning routine.

 

“It’s going to be a long day,” he mumbles to himself; not even realizing how true his words are going to become.

TW

Derek is eating yogurt when Erica waltzes into his loft, Boyd in tow. She twirls, for no reason at all, before sitting down on his couch; propping her feet up on his coffee table. Boyd slinks down beside her, graceful as ever.

 

“So,” she twirls the end of her hair. “Laura text me about last night. That Stiles kid works at the local grocery store; that’s where we ran into him the other day.”

 

“It’s rare to see human omegas working.” Boyd comments and Erica hums.

 

“True, are you going to make him work when you mate?” Derek frowns at her question, wrinkling his nose.

 

“I’m not going to keep him held hostage to me. He can fuck off for all I care, just give me some kids first.” He mumbles around his yogurt. Even though, thinking back on Stiles’ smell alone, Derek’s not so sure he believes his own words.

 

“Before we go see this guy, I say we find Isaac.” Derek stops eating his yogurt at Boyd's comment.

 

“I thought he was with you two.” He points his spoon. Boyd shakes his head.

 

“Naw man, and he’s not responding to any of our calls.” Boyd explains. Derek places his yogurt on the table and pulls out his cell phone. He was trying to give Isaac space, thinking the beta was with pack. Now he’s concerned.

 

He dials the number and gets instant voicemail. He hangs up and tries again. A third time. He finally leaves a voice message asking Isaac to call to check in, immediately. He leaves a few texts as well, and also texts Laura and Cora to keep an eye out for him.

 

“He could be with one of his friends from that science club.” Erica offers. “Even though he joined the chapter in Oregon, they apparently have a local chapter here as well.”

 

It’s an idea. Isaac has always been fascinated with science. He’s actually one of the two people Simon Hale even talks to anymore. The two spend countless hours just going over various things that fly over Derek’s head. Isaac is a genius, and Derek didn’t need a bunch of government sponsored tests to tell him this fact.

 

“Boyd, can you go visit this chapter? See if you can find Isaac? Or should I go?” Derek ponders out loud.

 

“We’ll go find your beta,” Erica promises as she stands. “You go find your omega.” She smiles cheekily before waving and making her exit.

 

“Later boss man.” Boyd waves and quietly shuts the door behind him. Derek sighs at his empty loft. He looks down at his shirt, that has yogurt stains, and grimaces. Not a good first example he’d be making. He decides to go upstairs so he can change and surprise this Stiles kid. He needs to smell the kid just one more time; one more time to make sure he’s not going crazy.

 

There’s definitely something about Stiles that refuses to leave Derek’s mind.

TW

Stiles is organizing the salad dressings when he feels a weight behind him. He swallows, already knowing it's not Scott being over protective. Stiles can vaguely smell the scent of musk, woods, and sweet cologne. His hand freezes on the Hidden Valley Ranch as hands touch his hips. A flutter of lust rushes through him which leaves him blushing thus turning him angry, now that he's embarrassed.

 

He whips around, dressing still in hand, and slaps the offending hands off his body. In the flesh, is none other than Derek Hale, and he looks even better in the daylight; if that's possible. Stiles swallows, suddenly noticing that he's close enough to see Derek's eyelashes, and steps until his back is pressed against the dressing bottles.

 

"You pulled a Cinderella last night and I don't appreciate it." Derek leans in close to whisper. Stiles clears his throat, hoping it'll clear his head as well, before ducking down and moving from under Derek's weight.

 

"I hardly remember leaving behind a glass slipper." Derek snorts and Stiles almost punches his own stomach for fluttering at the sound. Stiles is his own man, he's not the typical omega who falls for an alpha just because he's drawn to them.

 

"And yet? I have your scent locked into my memory." Stiles stills again, turning his back so he can continue to stock up. It's not like Derek can't tell how nervous he is, even without being a werewolf it's hard to miss Stiles' shaking hands.

 

"I heard that sniffing people was rude." Stiles tries to joke.

 

"I can hardly help it, your scent is intoxicating." Derek steps back, almost as if he's trying to respect Stiles' privacy.

  
  


"Sounds like a bad twilight reference," Stiles snorts without thinking. He's rewarded with a blinding smile that makes the omega want to grunt and walk right out the store. No smile should be that perfect and adorable at the same time.

 

"I have younger siblings, things tend to stick without you wanting them to." Derek shrugs. Suddenly a domestic image of Derek flashes through Stiles' mind. He can't help but picture the wolf frowning as his younger siblings surround him making him watch various kid friendly movies, and bad rom coms.

 

"That's actually adorable." Stiles has given up on pretending to work. No one is around him anyways so he rests against the shelf and makes eye contact with the alpha wolf.

 

"What can I say?" Derek shrugs again. "I'm more than just my reputation." Stiles nods, starting to see that already.

 

"And why is it that you're so stuck on me that you’ve tracked me to my job?" He blurts out, wanting to know. Stiles isn't blind, he know what he looks like compared to the marbled perfection standing in front of him. Things don't add up.

 

"I was looking for an omega last night, one that I want to participate in the mating games." Stiles raises a calculating brow.

 

"What's that got to do with me?" Stiles can feel his hackles raising, already feeling embarrassed. "Either you want an in with me because I'm the Sheriff's son or you're trying to be all cheeky so I can get you a free pass to other omegas." Derek snorts, actually snorts, and Stiles sees red. Does the alpha think this is funny? Playing with Stiles' emotions? Not that Stiles has any emotions towards Derek, that is.

 

"Laura thinks it's beneficial that you're the Sheriff's son," Derek seems to admit. Stiles pays close attention to the word choice.

 

"What do you think?" Stiles lifts his chin.

 

"I think your scent makes me want to get to know you." Stiles rolls his eyes and huffs. “I don’t like people, usually; but your scent makes me curious.” 

 

"Dude, I'm an omega. Of course my scent will draw you in." He scoffs. "Take a few days and shake it off." Derek shakes his head and places an arm over Stiles' head-boxing him in.

  
  


"It's not that easy." Derek leans close so his breath is blowing against Stiles' neck. "You smell like home to me and I want to get to know you. Omega scents don’t affect me; not like other alphas."

 

"You want me to play for you." Stiles says dumbly. How is this his life? He went to the club last night because he was lonely and Scott was trailing Kira around. He thought going to Omegas Night would put a spark in his life but not by this much. This isn't a spark. Being on Derek Hale's radar is like a fucking forest fire. Didn’t his dad just warn him against this yesterday?

 

"I want you to win the mating games and become my mate, yes." Derek says it so calmly like he isn't flipping Stiles' world on its axis. Stiles responds by hysterical laughter.

 

"You can't be serious." Derek looks offended at the words. "I don't even know you dude, and who's to say I even want a mate. No offense but you're a lot to take on."

 

"Offense taken," Derek grunts. Stiles closes his lips tightly, the last thing he wants is to get on Derek's bad side. Especially when there's nothing known to man that can take out this particular Hale.

 

“I’m...sorry,” Stiles relents; already hating how small his voice comes out. The blinding smile he gets in return eases the tension in his shoulders a bit. Derek was kidding, he was merely joking and probably trying to tease. Stiles mentally curses himself for falling into default ‘omega’ mode, quick to apologize even when he feels as if he’s not wrong.

 

“You’re mood is turning sour,” Derek wrinkles his nose. “I’m sorry for my joke, I know with my reputation I can’t really afford joking like that.” He runs a hand through his dark hair and Stiles looks to the ground before swallowing. Derek can’t help his reputation, and Stiles knows all about that. He hates being an omega because of people automatically assume he’s a meek human who lives to serve alphas.

 

“Derek,” Stiles sighs. “How do I know you’re serious about this? About me being your mate and participating in the games.” Derek steps back, placing his hands in his pockets.

  
  


“I trust my wolf, is all I can say.” Derek shrugs. “I’m not good with people, they judge me before they get to know me and then they don’t even bother getting to know me. I’m hated even though I’m always being attacked, and if following the council will help make the lives of my family, and pack, easier then I’ll do it. I’m used to having a target on my back, but I’m tired of them having one.”

 

“And you being mated will make you seem less hostile,” Stiles says dumbly. He hates this. Hates it for Derek, especially considering Stiles is sure the council is using Derek as some sort of ploy for something else.

 

“Exactly,” The werewolf nods. Stiles worries on his bottom lip, already picturing his father loading up the wolfsbane shotgun as Stiles tells him the news-if he decides to participate that is.

 

“And what’s in it for me?” Stiles lifts his chin defiantly. There’s no way he’s entertaining this notion just to be treated like garbage later on. He has plans of college and a life, but he also knows that being mated to someone like Derek would significantly lessen the burden he’s placing on his dad. Derek smirks again before closing in on Stiles. They are so close Stiles is convinced they’re sharing the same air bubble.

 

“You get the pleasure of being free,” Derek takes a hand out of his pocket to run it up Stiles’ arm, leaving ghost bumps. “You’ll never have to worry about money, or your dad. You’ll have the freedom of being claimed without the demand of being chained to an alpha. And besides,” Derek leans really close to whisper in Stiles’ ear. “You’ll get me.” Stiles shivers.

 

“And who says I want you?” The phrase probably would have been better if Stiles’ voice wasn’t shaking and if he couldn’t feel the heat from Derek’s body. Derek manages to laugh, it’s haughty and rough; almost like a growl. The werewolf leans so his body is hovering a centimeter from Stiles, and then he runs his nose against Stiles’ cheek which probably is a sly way to scent him.

 

“Because I can smell how much you want me,” Derek finally breathes out. The werewolf reaches in Stiles’ back pocket and the omega is about to bite the man’s head off when the guy pulls away like nothing happened. “I’ll see you tomorrow Stiles, so we can go over the rules of the games.”

 

Stiles is gobsmacked and it takes an embarrassingly long time before he can even respond.

 

“Who said I was agreeing?” He whispers out desperately. It’s a moot point, however, because Derek is already almost out of the store and he’s laughing as he goes.  _ Smug bastard,  _ Stiles thinks numbly. He looks down and curses himself for still tingling at the lost of the alpha. That’s when he feels  _ it.  _ In his back pocket, where Derek’s hand was, there’s a ring. He pulls it out with shaky fingers and laughs weakly.

 

Derek has given him a gift. Derek Hale has given Stiles a small silver ring, which means he’s officially courting Stiles. Stiles is being courted.  _ Well, fuck. _

TW

Scott is officially teamnohelp. Here Stiles is, pouring out his heart, worries, and concerns and Scott is laughing away while looking so excited. "You suck," Stiles pouts as Scott bites on his bottom lip.

  
  


"I'm sorry man but this is such exciting news, he gave you his ring." Scott whispers excitedly. "Derek, the god himself, Hale is courting you. That's fucking huge man. Out of every omega in the world he could have had…"

  
  


Scott's words don't really reassure Stiles in the slightest, because it's true. Stiles won't claim to be ugly but he's no Greek god either. He's skinny, tall, kind of lanky, with none of the fluff that most omegas have; not to mention the upturned nose and the moles. He's an acquired taste, and someone who looks like Derek shouldn't be acquiring said taste. The two don't measure up.

  
  


"Why aren't you more excited?" Scott interrupts Stiles' s self depreciation. "Derek is loaded man, he could totally pay your way through school and everything." Stiles frowns as he looks to his friend.

  
  


"And what would I have to give in return, huh? My body?" It's no secret that most omegas don't stay virgins long, not with heats. But Stiles has been on some awesome suppressants that are extremely costly and his heats come few, and far in-between. Not to mention they aren't that painful, he manages just fine.

  
  


"Of course not, but…" Scott trails off and seems to deflate a bit. "Of course not," he repeats again more softly this time. "I guess it has to be weird for you, to be mated with someone you don't know all because some people you'll never meet decided omegas needed to tame alphas. It's like you're not a person, but a tool." Stiles nods, glad his friend is finally starting to see things his way.

  
  


"But Derek is different, yeah?" Okay, and apparently Scott is still on the Derek train express. "You told me yourself that you're attracted to him and that he respected your boundaries when he thought he genuinely upset you. That makes him different."

 

"It makes him marginally better than others," Stiles snorts. "I'd hardly call that different."

  
  


"He's different because he's starting the courting ritual; something that is hardly ever done anymore." Scott tries to defend.

  
  


"Because he wants me to play the game so I can be his mate!" Stiles tries not to shout but he feels exhausted. He lifts his hands in the air then lets them flop down in defeat.

  
  


"And what's so bad about that?" Stiles actually growls under his breath. This conversation is beginning to go circular and he wants off this merry go ride; asap.

  
  


"I'm not re-arguing with you about something we are still arguing about." Stiles warns.

  
  


"I don't want to argue at all, you're just not giving me any good reason to not play the games. You'll have that whole time to really get to know Derek. The two of you can go on dates, meet each others families, and see if you mesh." Scott uses hand gestures to get his point across. Stiles slides down in his chair, groaning with the motion. Scott has a point, however small it is.

  
  


"What do you get out of all of this?" He decides to ask his eager friend.

  
  


"I get the joy of knowing my best mate is happy." Stiles snorts so hard it actually hurts his nose.

  
  


"Real reason," he snaps his fingers. Scott pouts before looking sheepish.

  
  


"If you're his mate then there's no reason for him saying no to turning me." Stiles mentally counts to five before he launches himself at his friend. Scott tries to fight it but it's useless; tickle torture is his punishment for convincing Stiles to run in the games as a mate for Derek Hale. Now he just has to tell his father.

 

TW

Cora comes bursting through the door, of the loft, as if she owns the place. She's carrying what smells like cheesesteaks, fries, and burgers. She places them down on the kitchen table before coming back to stand in front of Derek with her hands on her hips and judgment in her eyes.

  
  


"When were you going to tell me about Stiles." She demands as if she has any authority over Derek.

  
  


"One," he begins to count on his fingers. "None of your business, and two, none of your concern." Isaac, who's asleep on Derek's lap, begins to shuffle; the beta's nose placed firmly against Derek's crotch. "Now hush before you wake my beta. Erica and Boyd finally found him, last night, by Simon's place." He commands.

  
  


"Please," Cora dismisses him with the flare of her hand. "As if your growls phase me." She places her hands back on her hips and Derek has the strong urge to call Erica for help. His beta is great at getting Cora to scram. "I want to know everything about Stiles, and I want to know now or else I'm getting mom involved." Derek growls before taking out his phone, he texts Erica, who lives right above him, to come get rid of his sister.

  
  


"How do you even know about Stiles?" Cora smirks.

  
  


"I have my ways." Derek gives her his best 'bitch face' until she sighs dramatically. "Fine, Danny was at the grocery store and saw you being all close up on Stiles and thought it was weird." Derek huffs and before he can retort in storms Erica who's wearing a face green face mask and a pair of pajama shorts. She has on no top and her bare breasts bounce as she walks.

  
  


"You," she points to Cora before beckoning her with a red painted fingernail. "Come with me, now." Erica demands. Cora stands and glares before huffing and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

  
  


"I'm leaving based off of my own free will, and not because you're telling me to." Cora lets Erica know before walking around her and storming out of the loft. Derek grins at his beta.

  
  


"You work wonders on my sister, forever in your debt." Derek admits with glee. Deep down Derek knows Cora only responds to Erica because secretly she has a crush on the fire house beta. Derek's not going to let that secret get out.

  
  


"And don't you forget it, wolfy." Erica winks.

  
  


"As repayment, it seems she brought food. You're welcome to some." Erica looks behind Derek to the table and stomps over to it before rummaging through the bags. She cheers as she pulls out a carton and waves them in Derek's face.

 

"Cheese fries," she gleams. "All mine." She twirls around and stalks out the same door she once came in." As soon as the door shut Isaac shuffles deeper into Derek's crotch, rubbing his face against the bulge before puffing out a tired sigh and sitting up.

  
  


"Why was Erica naked?" His voice is groggy and his hair is a mess. Derek can't help but smile at the adorableness of it all. Isaac definitely pulls off the whole innocent vibe well.

  
  


"I interrupted her morning ritual in favor of coming to get my sister out of my face." He explains.

  
  


"Hmm," Isaac hums. "Big one or little one."

  
  


"Little," Isaac pulls a face that leaves Derek to believe the beta understands. Isaac rubs at his face then furrows his brows.

  
  


"Why is Erica just now getting it together, at one in the afternoon." Derek shrugs at the question.

  
  


"You're just waking up also," Derek points out as he pokes Isaac's thigh.

 

"Only because you kept me up last night," Isaac glares playfully. Derek ducks his head to his chin before standing up to head towards the kitchen. He was amped up last night after seeing Stiles, the omega's scent had him going crazy. Here's the thing about Derek that no one, except his pack, knows; he really does have trouble with his aggression. He hides it well from the public and his family but sometimes a certain scent, or touch, can have him ready to lash out with no warning. 

  
  


Isaac controls him, allows Derek to work through his aggression and release all tension. He's more than appreciative of his beta, he's in Isaac's debt.

  
  


"Sorry," Derek apologizes with earnest. "I was so worked up last night." Isaac hums and comes to the kitchen to rummage through the bags as well. He picks up the only veggie burger and snatches the last cheese fry box.

  
  


"You know I don't mind Derek," Isaac finally responds even though the words come out muffled due to his mouth being full of food. "In fact, I enjoy it." The beta winks and Derek laughs it off. The pack is very comfortable with each other, they have to be. Derek likes contact, and he doesn't mind nudity so they all sit around naked together often and it's normal. Cora likes to judge, Laura like to gawk at Boyd, and his mother shakes her head in disapproval of how close the pack is with each other naked.

  
  


"I know you don't mind about me using you to release my aggression, but you do mind about the whole Stiles thing right?" Derek remembers Isaac walking out the door at the mere mention of Stiles, and he treads carefully with this conversation. Isaac is already stilling and so he backtracks. "You have every right to be concerned, however." He tries cautiously.

  
  


"Then go to the council and explain to them that I help keep you calm." Isaac shouts, and Derek sighs. This isn't going to go over well.

  
  


"It would be admitting that you've calmed me down in the past, and with that admission comes them pointing fingers claiming they were right. That alphas need omegas or else their anger leads them to turning feral." Derek explains.

  
  


"But that's shit." Isaac complains. "Alphas turn feral when they don't have a pack or enough supporting power. Omegas have nothing to do with it."

  
  


"But human omegas are extremely fertile and can help build a pack which increases an alpha's power." Isaac rolls his eyes and stands, taking his food with him in order to throw it in the trash. Derek swallows. He's never had problems with Isaac before and he feels off his rocker right now. He doesn't know how to approach this or why his beta is so hostile. Derek knows that Isaac has trust issues, hell he hated Erica and Boyd on sight after Derek decided to turn them. Took the beta a month to warm up; but even then, he wasn't this bad.

  
  


"I'm going for a drive." Isaac calls from over his shoulder. The beta doesn't wait for a response, just puts his shoes on, grabs his keys, and leaves. Derek stares at the food on the table and slumps in his chair. How could he be failing so badly? He decides to talk to Boyd, at least that's one beta who keeps it honest.

  
  


He grabs his phone and texts the familiar number, only having to wait a minute for the door is opening and in walks a shirtless beta who seems to smell food.

  
  


"You wanted me here to feed me or because you need advice?" Boyd questions even though his hands are already reaching for a cheesesteak.

 

"Apparently I'm feeding you while you’re giving advice," Derek responds teasingly. Boyd huffs but nods his head anyways, his silent way of telling Derek to get on with it. "What's going on with Isaac?" Boyd stops eating and rolls his eyes.

  
  


"When Erica told me you were oblivious I didn't believe her." Boyd laughs while shaking his head. Derek flexes his claws in response. "Hey," Boyd points his sub. "Don't get mad at me because you haven't caught on yet."

  
  


"Then dumb it down for me." Derek pleads.

  
  


"Nah, not my secret to tell. "Derek rolls his eyes.

  
  


"We're a pack, we don't keep secrets." He tries.

  
  


"Just ask Isaac what's going on." Boyd is relentless.

  
  


"He gets all huffy when I ask." He pouts and Boyd sags his shoulders.

  
  


"Fine," the beta seems to be weakening some. "All I'm going to say, and this DOES NOT get back to Erica, is Isaac really doesn't want to see you with anyone because in his eyes, no one is good enough for you besides the pack. He will never accept Stiles because you seem keen on getting to know the omega. Pretend to hate the guy and I bet Isaac will change his tune. He doesn't want to see you get hurt, and he doesn't want you to replace him." Derek's eyes soften against his will.

  
  


How could Isaac ever think Derek would replace him? Isaac is Derek's first beta. The two met when Derek was fifteen, lost, and had way too much power than he could handle. Isaac was this vulnerable little twelve year old who looked at him with wide trusting eyes. Isaac is Derek's second. Isaac lives with Derek. Isaac will always be in Derek's life even if Derek has an omega and a thousand pups.

  
  


"Thanks for telling me, I couldn't see it." Boyd scrunches up his lip and seems to be contemplating something. "What is it?"

  
  


"Look," Boyd shoves the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and takes his sweet time to finish chewing it. "What I told you is only part of what's going on with Isaac. You should really pay more attention on where he goes when he’s not with you." Boyd raises his brows in a silent warning before throwing away his trash. Boyd leaves before Derek can stop pouting.

  
  


"I'm the alpha," he whispers weakly, in honor of his disrespectful betas, to his empty loft. Has he really been so blind to his beta's needs? What is it that everyone else seems to know besides Derek? He doesn't want to go crawling to Talia, but he can go crawling to his father. James Hale will get to the bottom of this. As for Derek? Well, he has an omega, and an omega's father, to woo.


	3. I'll Play for You

“So, dad. I just wanted to let you know that you are the best person in the world, and remember how you told me to stay away from Derek? Well…” Stiles cringes and stops pacing in his bedroom. Derek is going to find him some time today and he’s going to talk to John about Stiles playing to be his mate. Stiles groans loudly before slapping his head a couple of times to build up his courage.

 

“Now or never,” he mumbles again before opening his bedroom door so he can head downstairs. Going down the steps seems to take forever because with each step a new wave of dread seems to hit him.

 

“Hey dad,” he calls as he walks down into the living room. His father is holding the remote while scrolling through channels, not liking anything he sees.

 

“Son,” his father’s gruffled voice acknowledges as Stiles flops down on the seat beside the man. His father huffs, eyes never leaving the television, before deciding to leave the screen on Carnival Eats.

 

“You’re only torturing yourself,” Stiles comments and enjoys hearing his father’s laugh in response.  _ Man this is going to rough, he’s in a good mood.  _ Stiles berates. “So,” John looks to Stiles and raises a brow. This is the look of a man who’s been dealing with Stiles for years.

 

“Alright kid, with that look you’re giving me you better butter me up first.” Stiles wrings his fingers and nods; suddenly feeling sick with nerves. He’s eighteen, he’s an adult and has every right to make his own decisions. Being Derek’s mate will come with stability for both himself and his father. Neither will have to worry about money again, and Stiles won't have to deal with anymore alphas. He’ll be protected. Not that he needs protection.

 

“Look,” he sighs and runs a hand through his hair; mentally going over all his points one more time. “You can have whatever you want to eat for two weeks straight,” John sits up and places the remote on the table in front of them.

 

“This must be serious with a bribe like that.” John frowns, giving him a calculating look. “You pregnant?” Stiles blanches and waves his hands in the air.

 

“Jesus, dad. No.” He screeches.  _ Because that would mean having sex, which I’m not. Thanks for the reminder.  _

 

“Okay,” John drags the word out. “You kill someone then?” Stiles doesn’t even dignify that with a verbal response; just glares. His father is mighty cavalier at the thought that Stiles might have just committed homicide.  “Alright, no murders so that’s good. Then umm, hmm. What did you do?” Now or never.

 

“I’m going to play in the mating games,” John blinks and doesn’t respond. Stiles’ hackles rise with the quiet tension filling the room, to a suffocating amount. “For Derek.” He finishes lamely.

 

“I’ve gathered that on my own, thanks.” John grunts and his tone is even. It’s dangerously even. His tone is the typical eye before the storm and Stiles can only pray Derek arrives before John explodes; that way the werewolf can take the brunt of the anger. It was Derek’s proposal after all so it’s only fitting that he should take the wrath.

 

“Look, dad…” Stiles can’t even finish his ramble before the doorbell is ringing. Stiles lets out the most dramatic breath ever and flings himself towards the door. He opens the door and immediately feels his face flush as Derek stands there in his aviators looking all suave and here Stiles is with his father gripping the back of his neck to show his authority.

 

“Hale,” his father grunts. Derek takes his aviators off and places them in his henley before extending his arm.

 

“Sheriff Stilinski.” Derek waits for John to grip his hand. “Stiles.” Derek nods his head before taking his hand back. “I overheard Stiles mentioning the games.”

 

"I don't like to be blindsided," John leaves the comment open enough that Derek can assume there's a hidden threat in there somewhere.

 

"Of course not, sir." Derek is  _ really  _ laying on the charm. Too bad it won't work. "If you invite me in, I can provide an explanation." John looks ready to slam the door in Derek's face rather than have him explain anything.

 

"Come on dad," Stiles tries. He tugs on his father's arm hard enough to have the man relent, standing to the side to give the alpha enough room to walk in. John wordlessly turns his back, to the pair, and heads straight for the kitchen; taking out his whiskey set in order to take a shot immediately.

 

"Someone start talking." John demands as he takes a seat.  _ At least the man went for the whiskey and not his gun,  _ Stiles thinks lamely.  Derek pulls out a chair for Stiles to sit in, the omega does so wordlessly as he twists his fingers and fidgets in his chair. Derek doesn't sit until he grabs Stiles by the back of the neck, pinching quickly before letting go. Stiles calms instantly and refuses to meet his father's eyes. Stiles doesn't need to see the judgment, and concern.

 

"As you know, I am being forced to host a mating games, and the reason why it's in Beacon Hills is because the council thought this location would generate the most publicity considering we were born and raised here." Derek explains, and this is news to Stiles. "Choosing a mate has never been on my to do list, especially with the way I live my life." Derek looks to Stiles briefly. "Hunters are always after me, I would never subject a mate to that lifestyle. Besides, I'm content with it just being me and my pack."

 

"And yet here my son is, telling me he's going to play in the games." John takes another shot.

 

"Because I asked him to." Derek says bluntly. "I was warned against him; was told he was mouthy, disobedient, and not someone an alpha would want to take as an omega mate." Stiles ducks his head and tries to tamper down on the hurt. He had no idea these were the rumors circulating around about him. 

  
  


"Which is why I knew he would be perfect for me." Stiles peeks up and looks at the man intently. "He obviously doesn't want an alpha, nor anyone to control him. I don't want a mate or to be responsible for another life. He would have the protection of being my mate, but the freedom of doing whatever it is that he wants. It's mutual. I don't want to control him. I don't want to 'take him to bed and breed him' like many alphas would. That is not my thing.”

 

John glares at Stiles then at Derek then back to Stiles again. He takes a painful long looking shot, if the grimace is anything to go by, before slamming his glass on the table.

 

"I've given Stiles one of my rings and since he accepted the gift, this has started the courting process." Derek continues. Stiles flushes at his father's glare.  _ I hardly accepted, you just placed the ring in my back pocket, you asshole.  _ Stiles tries to convey. "The rules of the games state that as long as the omega is participating in the games, then I can court them. They put this rule in place so alphas could feel like they have some form of choice in regards to who they mated. When Stiles wins he won't have to worry about anything anymore, especially in regards to money." John stiffens.

 

"You saying I can't financially provide for my son?" The words come out a bit slurred but the spite is fully etched into every word.

 

"I'm saying that it's hard being a single parent, especially when society is so cruel to omegas to the point they don't want to hire them or offer them financial aid to schools." Derek treads carefully. "Not having to worry about Stiles' financial future can ease some burdens off your shoulders. You're the Sheriff, you protect others. In this case, I'll be helping to protect your son." John's face contorts into an expression Stiles has never seen before.

 

"How can you protect him when…" John stops himself and shakes his head. "Look, after my wife died I vowed to always protect my son. I'm not going to let him be with you if I think you're unsafe, or if I think he'll end up with a broken heart. He should mate because of love, not opportunity." Derek leans back in his chair and nods.

 

"I can't promise anything, except to say that I will try." Derek states firmly. "I will not deliberately hurt him in any way. As for the love, well I can't promise that either. I enjoy his scent, and I think he'll make a great addition to my pack. I'm sure he and I will get along well enough and if love develops then that will be ideal."

 

"I'll let this 'courting' thing happen if you promise me one thing," Derek nods at John. "If at the end of the mating games, Stiles is unhappy or I don't like what's going on, you pick the other player." Derek seems to hesitate. He looks to Stiles before back to John and nods.

 

"You have my word, if Stiles is unhappy then I won't pick him." Derek promises. John squints his eyes. "I can't promise I'll pick the other player just because you're unhappy. Stiles is an adult and is in charge of his own mind and free will. At the end of the games, if he wants to be with me then he is who I'll choose." John grunts before pushing his chair back to stand.

 

"Good answer, not the one I want but good enough." John reaches out his hand and Derek stands to shake it. "Warning, I am going to be looking into you." Derek nods.

 

"I understand sir, I just ask you keep it on the low." Derek offers his hand for Stiles to take and stand. "If word gets out I'm courting, or that you're looking into me for any reason it could cause problems for my pack." John seems to deflate a little bit. "The council isn't a fan of me."

 

"I'll keep it quiet, promise." John relents. Derek nods his thanks and kisses the back of Stiles' hand before turning to head towards the front door. 

  
  


"Thank you for your understanding Mr. Stilinski, and I look forward to asking you on a first date Stiles." Derek does a weird half bow type of thing and leaves. John closes the door and waits a few moments before turning his gaze to Stiles.

 

"I gave you one job," John wags his pointer finger. Stiles bites his bottom lip to stop from laughing. "No Derek Hale. " Stiles can't help the chuckle that escapes his lips.

 

"Have you seen him?" Stiles gestures to the door. John shakes his head and cups the back of Stiles' neck; bringing the omega to his chest in a bear hug.

 

"Three weeks of whatever I want to eat." Stiles nods at the command. "And I'm starting with steak." Stiles chuckles into his father's chest and sighs. Things really are going to change.

TW

Derek bounces his leg as he waits for Isaac to come home. The beta has been absent all day and Derek has allowed this absence in honor of respecting the man's privacy; but enough is enough. Derek wants his beta back, and now. So he sends a text, and now he's waiting.

 

His phone vibrating startles him. He looks at the text only to see Isaac has sent him an updated response.

 

**From Isaac: Received at 4:15 pm:** **Sorry Boss, held up. Will see you later on tonight. Maybe.**

 

Derek can feel his lip snarl and the tightness of his neck pop with built up anger. Whatever it was Simon Hale did to the family, Derek got an extra dose. He has problems with his aggression, it's something he's been keeping hidden quite well. Isaac is his only saving grace right now, the only one who knows how to automatically reel him in; sometimes even allowing him to get out his residual aggression in the form of sex. The only time Derek actually really wants sex.

 

Right now, Derek doesn't want to lose control so he does the next best thing, strips and transforms into his wolf form. Only three werewolves can transform into full wolves, Derek, his sister, Laura, and Talia. Another one of Simon's secrets that will not be able to get out.

 

Simon Hale. Derek snarls at the name. How dare the man experiment on his own kind and then turn mute; refusing to talk to anyone except for Isaac, who's just as into science as the man himself, and Talia. Derek huffs, shaking his snout. He didn't think this through, he has no hands to open the door. He paws at the loft floor in mild frustration before walking to the door. He stands on his hind legs and falls heavily on the door handle, pulling it with his paws. The door opens with a jolt and Derek wiggles his way through the heavy metal.

 

He paws at the concrete and takes off, flying down the steps and outside in a blur of fur. He runs. He feels the wind against his fur, creating a cool draft that is extinguished by his body temperature. He can hear the crunching of leaves, feel the sticks and dirt in between his paws. He whips through the trees, dodging them at full speed. He stomps down the urge to howl, instead pants as he runs faster. He doesn't stop running until the Preserve hits his nose. All the familiar smells overwhelm him.

 

He slows down to a cocky trot. He lifts his head high and stalks up to the house, embarrassing himself by wagging at the sight of his younger cousins. They cheer his name, rushing to grab him by the neck and snout. All the Hales know Derek's grey and white wolf by now. 

 

"Der-der," they chant cutely. Derek leans into their touches, rubbing his soft fur all over them. He loves scenting his extended pack.

 

"Son," Derek's ears perk at the sound of his name. Out walks his father, giving a wide smile while opening his arms. Derek shakes off his cousins and leaps into the elders arms, knocking them both down to the ground. "Ompf, I'm getting old. Be gentle." Derek yips which draws a laugh from the twins. He wiggles his butt and turns to them to gesture his head.

 

"I think it means go get him some clothes." Mr. Hale has to translate. They squeal before leaving to do as told. Derek paws the ground before lifting off his father. The man stands while Derek sits on his hind legs, patiently waiting for his clothes. Mr. Hale fills the time by rubbing Derek behind the ears.

 

His cousins are quick to return, the two girls trying not to coo as they hand Derek a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. Derek playfully growls as they take this as a form of playtime, jumping on his neck and biting his ears. He throws them off, before lying on the ground. He takes his left paw and swipes at the oldest cousin, all of four years old. She jumps out the way and rushes to kiss his cheek before pulling her sister away as well. The two run back into the house.

 

Derek shifts back immediately, smile on his face. He puts his clothes on and gives his dad a long overdue hug.

 

"So good to see you son, haven't had the chance since we've returned to Beacon Hills." His father greets. The familiar scent is comforting.

 

"Sorry," Derek apologizes on cue. "With the games, things have been crazy."

 

"They're about to get a bit more hectic," Derek doesn't like that tone. "Apparently some members from the council will be here to facilitate in person. They come in today and will be at the sign-up event tomorrow." Derek groans.

 

"That's because one of the ones participating has a second uncle who's on the council board." Derek lets the man know. His father rolls his eyes, the same eyes Derek has. The two look alike, in every way. They both have green eyes with hints of hazel. They both have dark hair and full beards, with broad shoulders and angular jaws.

 

“Not sure I like the sound of that,” James grimaces. Derek hums his agreement.

 

"The house is empty, I'm surprised." Derek heads for the fridge to see what kind of food he can find. He truly misses his mother's cooking.

 

"Apparently everyone has a life of their own," his father jokes as he takes a seat at the table. "Which is why I'm on babysitting duty for Peter's daughters." Derek twitches his nose at Peter's name.

 

"I'm still upset with Peter," Derek grumbles as he inwardly cheers after seeing some leftover lasagna. He pulls out the container and peels open a corner before placing the entire thing in the microwave. "He's the reason I'm in this mess in the first place."

 

"The council had their backs against the wall with the Hunter's Association." Derek doesn't need a reminder. "He offered the mating games as a peaceful solution to getting them off your back. Talia agreed and that was that. She's the one who put in the final decision and yet you're still upset with Peter."

 

"It was hardly my back he was worried about," Derek snorts. "Peter will always look out for himself first." A grumble makes Derek turn around. His father flashes gold eyes in warning. Derek huffs, turning to watch his food finish warming up. “They were getting on his nerves and he hates being monitored. Throwing me under the bus was merely a bonus for him. He’ll always look after himself.”

 

"That's hardly fair and you know it." His father snips. Derek shrugs his shoulders, not meeting his father's eyes. "Peter thought the fire was going to kill him. We all thought it was going to kill us, we had no idea what Simon was up with the Hale descendants."

 

"I was twelve, and just as scared." Derek roars. "I had no idea if the fire wasn't going to burn me either and I didn't care. I was going to protect everyone and save them. He got himself out and ran. He fucking ran like the selfish coward that he is, and I will never forgive him for that. For abandoning his pack." Derek sneers. His father stalks up to him and grips his chin, hard.

 

"You listen to me Derek James Hale." Derek fights the urge to smack his father's hand off of him. "None of us are at fault for that night. He ran because he was young and scared and that's okay. He was only fourteen at the time. You stayed and helped, and that's okay too. You protected me, since I'm not of the Hale bloodline. You saved me and I'm grateful; but I will not let you look down on your uncle for being afraid. Fear makes us human."

 

"But we aren't human." Derek replies quietly. "We're werewolves. That makes us different." The food dings, alerting Derek that the food is hot and ready. He turns away from his father to pull it out before grabbing a fork and heading to the table.

 

"Look, I'm sure you didn't come here to argue." James seems to deflate a bit. Derek nods at the words. "So, why did you come? Especially in wolf form."

 

"Isaac." James Hale raises a questioning brow. "Isaac has been acting strange ever since I decided to pick an omega to run as my mate." James furrows his brows.

 

"That doesn't sound like Isaac," James says confusedly. "He worships you as an alpha."

 

"Exactly," Derek practically shouts as he digs into the food. He holds back a moan as the delicious flavors assault his tongue.  "And apparently everyone knows why he's acting up. Everyone but me, that is, and they also won't tell me why because apparently I should already know and they don't want to tattle on Isaac." Derek sighs. "Why are they so loyal to him? I'm the alpha." John responds by snorting to hide his amusement.

 

"I can assure you, I have no idea what could be going on with Isaac either." James admits. "I will keep an ear out though, let you know. In the meantime I suggest being more involved in Isaac's everyday life." Derek nods, listening to the advice and taking it to heart. Maybe he needs to be more involved in what Isaac does away from the loft-from the pack.

 

"Thanks," he gives his appreciation as he continues to eat. The rest of the day goes by in a similar fashion, and the whole time Isaac weighs heavily on his mind.

 TW

Signing up for the mating games has Stiles in a tizzy. Stiles is currently in the facility where the sign ups happen, and up front are three judges receiving the turned in forms; Derek being one of them. There are so many omegas here, all from all over the world. All here for Derek Hale. He feels sick-he barely measures up. 

  
  


There are built ones, busty ones, hippy ones, nice figured ones, and all in between. The gorgeous factor is ridiculous, honestly; and all of them look better equipped for providing Derek with offspring's, more than Stiles.  _ But he enjoys your scent; that means more than looks ever will. _ Stiles tries to cheer himself up. This thought only serves to piss Stiles off even more. He's never been the one to care what an alpha thinks of him, nor has he been the type to compare himself to others. For the life of him he can't figure out why his omega is trying to act like such a typical omega where Derek is involved. It's annoying.

  
  


Stiles isn’t even sure why he’s comparing himself to other omegas in the first place. He’s never been overly self conscious and he’s never been the type to put himself down. Omegas are always comparing themselves to other omegas; constantly trying to outdo one another. Stiles thought that particular genetic skipped over him. Guess he was wrong. 

 

"Ugh," Stiles groans as he finishes signing the long Q & A sheet. He stands, Scott on his heels, to turn it into Derek. Derek takes the sheet, from where he's perched on the table, and scans the responses before quickly putting the sheet in the 'accepted' pile. Derek continues smirking which makes Stiles flush.

 

"Thank you for wanting to play the games, Mr. Stilinski." Derek's voice is low, and filled with humor. "I'm sure someone will be in touch soon." Stiles snorts and it draws attention from others in the room, especially the weres from the council. Stiles steps close, lowering his head in submission before pulling away. He looks up to see Derek's eyes slightly wide and curious.

 

"I look forward to hearing from you, alpha." Stiles draws the word out for dramatic effect. It works. Derek swears under his breath and Stiles smirks.

 

Derek’s reaction is not out of lust but shock. An omega appealing to his wolf makes the wolf in him howl in content. However, Derek also knows Stiles is only doing this to be cheeky.

 

Scott's coughing draws both of them out of their mock flirtation. "Sorry, this is my best friend Scott." Stiles introduces. Scott looks eager and quickly sticks his hand out for a shake.

 

"I'm so honored to meet you." Scott rushes out. "I know everything about you, for instance your favorite color is blue even though everyone thinks it's black. I know Isaac is your favorite beta and that Erica scares everyone in sight because she emits 'fear.'" Stiles places a hand on his friend's mouth, looking horrified.

 

"I'm so sorry, he wasn't supposed to let his crush boner show." Stiles apologizes profusely. Derek laughs, it's loud and unabashed. The alpha leans his head back and places hand over his stomach, and everything. Stiles thinks he's never seen anything more beautiful and he hates himself for it. This is a mutual beneficial experience; nothing more.  _  Don't get attached, you're more than being an alpha's omega.  _ Stiles chants the self warning.

 

"Admittedly, that was embarrassing." Scott admits. Some omegas point and laugh and Stiles glares at them, placing a hand over Scott's shoulders protectively.

 

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Stiles shouts. "You're here to be Derek's mate. Don't knock my friend for loving the guy. Assholes." A random woman snorts from where she's sitting at the table in her chair. She has long brown hair with amber colored eyes that have hints of hazel and coral in them.

 

"Bit mouthy for an omega." She tuts.

 

"Cora," Derek warns.  _ Cora?  _ Ah, she must be Cora Hale, realization dawns upon Stiles.

 

"What?" She plays dumb, blinking up at Derek.

 

"I'm allowed my own opinions." Stiles warns, sister or not. He refuses to be quiet.

 

"Of course you are," she coos and it sounds a bit condescending.

 

"Ask him." Scott pulls on Stiles' arm and nods in Derek's direction. Derek is back to looking amused.

 

"Ask me." Derek chuckles.

 

"I won't let Scott embarrass himself anymore today, thanks." Stiles deadpans and notices how quiet the room is, only idol gossip chatter filling the walls. He gulps and runs his hands through his hair. "I think it's time for he and I to go anyways, I have a shift starting soon."

 

"Thanks," Derek calls as he begins to escape. "For the application." Stiles isn't dumb. That's code for 'thank you for saving my life and preventing me from having to make an awkward life long decision.' Stiles doesn't respond verbally but does nod his head and grab his bestie as they quickly exit the room.

 

As soon as they leave the facility, the sign ups are being held in, Stiles breathes a sigh of relief. Only to have that sigh be taken in vein because a stranger pops up behind him pushing his shoulder as he does so.

 

"Being the Sheriff's son and knowing the Hales already is a bit cheating, isn't it?" The kid sneers. Stiles scrunches his face up.

 

"One," Stiles holds a finger up. "I don't know you. Two, I don't care to know you. Three, I'm not breaking any rules. Four, you know nothing about me. Five, fuck off." The omega squints his eyes in obvious rage. Scott frowns, pushing Stiles behind him while trying to make himself seem bigger.

 

"You need to get lost kid." Scott nods his head, pointing away from them.

 

"My second uncle is on the council, I can do as I please." Scott snorts.

 

"You're the cheater then, hmm." Scott laughs. "And you said Stiles was breaking the rules? You have a glorified inside man."

 

"He's a second uncle, and not by blood." The kid smirks. "I'm not doing anything wrong."

 

"Just like Stiles isn't." Scott deadpans.

 

"Damn right I'm not." Stiles boasts. "And when I win the final game and Derek and I become official mates, I'll make sure to send you a photo of my ass. You can kiss it." Scott's laughter is cancelled out by Derek's, who walks out the door like he hadn't been eavesdropping.

 

"You three aren't causing trouble are you?" Derek asks the question to Stiles. The omega ducks his head and hides his own blush.

 

"If you count this one, telling me to kiss his ass trouble…" the snitch snitches. Derek raises an amused brow. “Not good behavior from an omega.”

 

"Alright you three, disperse so other omegas can begin the fighting process to declaring their love for me." Stiles thinks Scott is practically swooning. The guy is looking up at Derek as if the wolf hung the stars and moon.

 

"You're so embarrassing," Stiles groans. "Scott and I are leaving, I promise." He says earnestly. "And don't be so cocky." He shouts as he starts to walk away.

 

"It's hard not to be cocky when you've got a cock as big as mine." Derek shouts to their retreating form. Stiles curses and walks faster to his car. He gets in and Scott reaches over to feel his cheeks.

 

"You're so flushed." Scott says, sounding far too amused.

 

"Shut up," Stiles grits as he starts his car. "You were about to give him a glorified blow job." Scott puffs out his cheeks and Stiles shakes his head and they drive off the lot. Stiles can't see that strange kid, but he has this eerie feeling that he hasn't seen the last of him.

TW                                                    

"Bilinski." Stiles groans already recognizing the irritating voice. Jackson comes up behind him, knocking down a glass jar of tomato sauce. Scott comes running, cheeks just as flushed as Kira's.

 

"Are you okay?" Scott asks Stiles. Stiles whips to glare at Jackson, who smirks.  _ How did no one else hear glass breaking? _

 

"Whoops." Jackson shrugs. "Fingers slipped. You should clean that up, Stencil."

 

"Stiles." He grits, already still angered from earlier this morning and him running into that douche kid after Stiles signed up for the games. "My name is Stiles. You should know that considering we grew up together since birth. The fact that you can't seem to remember my name shows some serious defects in your mental capabilities. You should get that checked out, could be early onset Alzheimer's."

 

Jackson growls, crowding Stiles and reaching over the omegas head to knock another jar down. It crashes to the floor; glass shattering and cutting Stiles' ankle. Stiles shouts and Scott acts fast, quickly whipping around to punch Jackson in the jaw.

 

"Asshole," Scott yells. "Get out of here before I kick your ass." Scott threatens. Jackson, getting over his shock, laughs.

 

"As if you could take me on, McCall." Stiles bends down and takes the glass shard out of his ankle and tries not to throw up at the sight of his own blood.

 

"I might not win but I'm not afraid of fighting you." Scott puffs his chest out to say. Kira looks on concerned and there's a certain fire in her eyes. 

 

"Jackson, what on earth is wrong with you?" Kira yells. "Why are you picking on him?" Kira looks ready to say some more as Lydia walks up to see what the commotion is all about.

 

"Jackson?" Lydia raises a brow. "Go to the cashier and pay for these jars, and leave him alone." Jackson rolls his eyes but slinks away anyways. Kira looks angry still. "You want me to pay for the damage?" Lydia gestures to Stiles' cut.

 

"No," Stiles snips. He's angry and is slowly feeling more dizzy and embarrassed. "I want you to fuck off and stop bringing that asshole into this store because you know he torments me and yet you do fuck all about it. Stop pretending you care about anything except for yourself and cunt of a boyfriend." Stiles goes to storm off and slips on the sauce. He scrapes his hand on glass and clambers to his feet to continue his storm off. Hot, and fresh, tears pulling in his eyes.

 

He slides all the way to the men's bathroom and feels Scott hugging him from behind.

 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Scott suggests kindly. Stiles nods mutely and Scott grabs a paper towel and cleans his hands and ankle. "Doesn't look infected but you should put some stuff on it once you get home." Stiles nods as Scott throws the paper towels in the trash and pulls Stiles out the bathroom.

 

"Alright, I'll clean up the mess and you can go on home." Stiles is ready to protest Scott's suggestion. "Dude, no one at this store cares. Jackass was literally able to destroy two jars of sauce and no one came to check on you. It's okay to leave." Stiles frowns at the truth of the words. He hugs his friend, goes to the break room to get his stuff, then glares at the oblivious two cashiers on his way out.

 

Getting in the car makes him feel moderately better, especially since he knows he gets to go home and get in his bed. He gets home quick enough, goes upstairs and begins peeling off his clothes till he gets to the bathroom. He's in his spiderman underwear, bent over to inspect his cut, when a shadow crowds his back. He's man enough to admit that he squeaks. Startled, he whips around and throws his hands up in defense.

 

There stands Derek, an expression mixed between amusement and concern.

 

"I came through the bedroom window." Is all the explanation Stiles gets for the invasion into his home.

 

"It's not decent to be in the same bathroom alone with an unmarked omega." Stiles teases. Derek raises his brows.

 

"Didn't know you cared about stuff like that?" Derek's quit with the comeback. Stiles bites at the man.

 

"I don't," he sniffs. "But I can use it to my advantage sometimes." Derek hums at Stiles' response and his eyes trail Stiles' body. Stiles flushes, feeling hot all over at the intense gaze. He knew his dad's warning about him being lazy was going to bite him in the ass one day.

 

"You have a habit of getting naked?" Derek sounds amused again, as he starts to smile.

 

"You have a habit of breaking and entering?" Stiles retorts.

 

"I didn't break anything when I entered." Derek folds his arms over his chest as he responds.

 

"I'll make sure to tell the cops that when they arrest you, in case you forgot about my father being the sheriff." Stiles challenges. Derek places his hands up in mock defeat.

 

"Alright, I concede." Derek huffs a laughter as he says. Stiles hums in pleasure. "I came here to ask you on a date, but then I smelled blood and got concerned. I see that you're okay though."

 

"Oh," Stiles stares dumbly;  _ so that’s why Derek was looking him up and down _ . Derek's not going all 'let me protect you.' He sees there's a cut on Stiles' ankle, and trusts that Stiles has it covered all on his own. Stiles isn't sure what to do with this information. Derek isn't like other alphas. He's not treating Stiles like he's some fragile human omega who could break at harsh wind.

 

"Did I say something wrong?" The way Derek tilts his head to the side, as he asks the question, reminds Stiles of a husky puppy he met once. There's no way he's going to say that out loud, however.

 

"No, I'm just surprised you're not trying to clean the cut or wrap me in bubble wrap." Derek actually snorts at Stiles' response.

 

"Sorry, that was rude it's just…" Derek shrugs as he tries to get out what he means to say. "There are humans in the Hale house and they get hurt, and they bleed, and they clean themselves up, and they move on. I was raised to not hurt humans, since I'm stronger, but also taught that they aren't fragile either." Stiles lets a small smile cover his lips-underwear forgotten.

 

"Cute Spiderman panties." Derek smiles again. 

 

Underwear remembered.

 

"They are briefs," Stiles defends weakly.

 

"Pretty sure my sister has the same pair." Derek taunts. Stiles huffs a laugh, suddenly not feeling embarrassed. He welcomes the teasing, it comes natural with the two.

 

"Then your sister has great taste," Stiles settles on saying. "Even though I find it weird you have a habit of knowing what kind of underwear your sister wears." Derek waves his hand.

 

"She's a nudist, I pray for the underwear." Stiles cracks a laugh, it's loud and sudden. He covers his mouth with the back of his hand like he can't believe the sound came from him. Stiles looks down at the cut and shuffles. Derek eyes the movement.

 

"What happened?" Derek tilts his head to ask. Stiles flops down on the closed toilet seat as he prepares to answer the question.

 

"Jackson, ‘the jackass’, Whittemore happened." He explains. "Apparently he thought knocking jars off the shelf was fun. Scott got involved and tried to defend me. I tried to stomp away, after making an incredible 'fuck you' speech, and fell flat on my ass. Had to penguin shuffle away. Not real sexy." Stiles looks up after hearing a wounded noise. Derek looks like he's not breathing, his face is red and his shoulders are moving up and down rapidly.

 

He's laughing. The fucker. Stiles points an accusatory finger at the alpha.

 

"Oi, I'm freshly wounded here. Have sympathy." Stiles demands. This seems to loosen all of Derek's control. His laugh is so loud it fills the entire bathroom with a beautiful cacophony.  Derek doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon, in fact Stiles manages to clean his wound before the man stops.

 

"Oh, now you stop?" Stiles raises a brow. "I could withdraw from the games you know. Leave you with that asshat from the council." Derek sobers some but there's still a twinkle in his eyes.

 

"Ugh, the guy's name is Carlton." Derek complains. Stiles wrinkles his nose. Derek joins in. "I know right? Like how the hell am I supposed to boast about a mate named Carlton?" Stiles smiles.

 

"Stiles isn't too much better." Stiles shrugs whilst saying. Derek shakes his head.

 

"I like Stiles, it's unique." Derek admits. Stiles chuckles.

 

“You already have my clothes off, no need to flatter a gal too.” Stiles quips. Derek puffs a laugh before leaning back to eye the trail of clothes.

 

“Read Hansel and Gretel a lot growing up?” Stiles tilts his head in confusion; not understand Derek's random question. “The trail of clothes to find you.”

 

“Har, har,” Stiles deadpans. “I was feeling crappy and decided being naked was a much better idea. Also, my dad uses the same reference. Not real sexy.” Derek seems to wrinkle his nose, in disgust, at the comparison made with Stiles' father. 

 

“I know I was laughing, sorry about that, just the image of you waddling makes me laugh. I am concerned however, are you still feeling crappy?” Derek actually looks concerned and Stiles appreciates it a lot. He appreciates it even more that Derek isn’t trying to turn this into some sexual moment. They don’t even know each other, are practically strangers and while Derek is extremely attractive-they should be able to withstand some nudity without it being about sex.

 

“I feel moderately better, if I’m being honest.” Stiles admits. Derek nods, at the response, and scratches at his chin.

 

“That’s good to know.” Derek rests his back against the door as he talks. “I’m sorry, that you're having trouble with that guy. I could scare him, if you want?” Stiles snorts.

 

“His father is like  _ the  _ lawyer in town, it wouldn’t be smart.” Stiles shakes his head. Derek shrugs.

 

“I don’t mind.” Derek states. Stiles looks at him calculating. "I'll talk to his father as well. Scare the lot of em together." 

 

“You wouldn’t get in trouble?” Stiles asks cautiously. “What am I saying? I’m not risking you getting in trouble, especially not with the council roaming around.”

 

“You know a lot about the council?” Derek's look is calculating. Stiles looks to the ground, not in submission but in thought.

 

“Honestly?” Stiles wants to make sure. Derek nods. “I think the council isn’t being honest with why they want you to take a mate.” Derek looks intently, almost as if bearing into Stiles’ soul. It’s a bit disconcerting.

 

“You’re smart.” Derek's smile is back again as he provides the compliment. Stiles hangs onto the words, ready for the ending.

 

“What? Not going to say ‘for an omega?’” Derek looks at Stiles like he’s crazy.

 

“No, Stiles. You’re smart. Nothing more. You seem to be calculating, always thinking. That’s why I want to court you; officially.” Stiles can feel his heart beating in his freaking rib cage. “Go on a date with me, please.” Derek asks earnestly. 

 

Stiles says yes without even waiting for Derek to finish the sentence. He has no social grace right now. You see, Derek isn’t like normal alphas or werewolves. He sees Stiles as an individual, his own person and not like some sex object meant for cleaning and breeding. If Stiles isn’t careful he’s going to fall tits over ass for the alpha.  _ Fuck. _


	4. First Dates

Stiles agreeing to a date is perfect. After exchanging numbers, Derek decided to leave before the Sheriff arrived. Derek has to admit, he doesn’t mind conversing with the omega. Stiles is funny, cheeky, smart, and doesn’t mind playful banter. He’s the type of person who could easily fit in with Derek’s pack.

 

Now Derek is back at his loft, eating fruit, and in walks Isaac who looks in pretty bad shape. Isaac looks up to Derek and gives a half wave before slinking off to the couch. Derek doesn’t make eye contact, just keeps eating his fruit and watching some murder show on ID.

 

“Derek,” Isaac’s voice is hesitant and it breaks his heart but he has to remain strong. Isaac can’t leave and abandon his pack because he’s upset; especially without telling Derek what’s wrong. “Der,” comes a quiet voice. Derek doesn’t even flinch. “Do you hate me already?” Derek cuts his eyes to Isaac and the expression breaks his heart.

 

Isaac’s eyes look pleading and his lip is trembling. Derek sighs, remembering Boyd’s warning.

 

“I can’t keep being petty with you.” Derek lifts his arms, after putting down his snack, and Isaac crawls on his lap, trying to make himself seem as small as possible which is hardly possible given his height. “You can’t leave because you’re upset.” Isaac nods, cheek rubbing against Derek’s thigh.

 

“I…” Derek shushes him and rubs golden curls.

 

“You’re afraid I’m going to replace you.” Isaac looks up, vulnerable eyes shining.

 

“There’s more.” Isaac whispers. “But I can’t tell you, yet.” 

 

“Just tell me,” Derek whispers. Isaac shakes his head. “Fine, then know that I will never just up and abandon you. You're my second and will always be in my pack. I care about you, and love you Isaac. I don’t want you angry with me at every turn and I don’t want you running off instead of talking to me. Especially when I don’t understand why you are upset in the first place.” Isaac doesn’t respond so Derek grips his hair and pulls hard. Isaac whines but doesn’t expose his neck in submission. 

  
  


Derek feels his hackles rising and his left brow twitches in frustration. Isaac knows that a beta not submitting to him makes him aggressive; it’s one of his triggers. Isaac seems stubborn, however. Instead of the beta bowing, he lifts up his chin and turns his head. Derek’s eyes grow red and yanks hard onto Isaac’s hair. This leaves the beta finally baring his neck in submission; eyes glossing over as if he’s just won something. 

 

“Good boy,” Derek rumbles. Isaac whines, growing hard. Derek feels happy about the submission but he’s still angry and his wolf can’t seem to settle down for anything. It makes Derek’s skin itch so he breaks out into a half shift as he allows his wolf to take over. Isaac can handle it. The beta, in fact, smirks as he squirms, sitting up so he can straddle Derek’s lap. Derek hums as Isaac mouths his neck, scenting all over him. Derek’s mind is foggy, like it always is when his wolf takes over like this. Only this time, Derek’s not hard, but he knows this is something Isaac needs to feel loved.

 

“I’m sorry, my alpha.” Isaac whispers in a tone that will always pull at Derek’s heart strings. Isaac was his first beta and as soon as Isaac whispered the words ‘my alpha’ it was like everything in Derek clicked. He was a werewolf alpha. It’s something that had been in the back of his mind ever since Kate. He’ll always hate Kate for what she tried to do, but the thoughts put into his head will forever remain. He wanted to have his own pack then, and Isaac was the one to accomplish that goal for him.

 

“My alpha,” Isaac whimpers again. Derek hums contently as he allows Isaac to take what he needs by grinding their crotches together, even though Derek can feel Isaac is as soft as he is. What the beta needs is not sex, he needs to feel wanted and cherished; at least that is what Derek is assuming Boyd meant by his comments earlier. “I’m sorry.” Isaac whispers into Derek’s ear. Isaac wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and the alpha feels claws digging into his skin. Derek arches and growls deep before returning the favor in kind. His sharp claws dig into Isaac’s waist; hard enough to draw blood which emits a moan from Isaac’s lips. 

 

Derek tilts his head in confusion. Isaac is still soft, but he's releasing pleasure scents in droves. Derek assumes this is what Isaac needs, so he feels his claws growing longer, digging into Isaac’s sides before they trail down to the beta's thighs. Isaac always goes for the same spots on Derek, which are the alpha's pressure points that somehow make him lose all control. Just when Derek is about to flip Isaac on his back, and emit more pain, the door opens and in walks Cora who’s licking on an ice cream cone.

 

“Gross,” she wrinkles her nose. “You sent a text letting mom know you had a date tonight and yet I catch you fucking your beta. That’s not how courting works.” Derek huffs at the interruption and tries to calm himself down. Isaac presses the inside of Derek's palm, where Derek's wrist is, and the alpha feels himself calming down. 

 

"We weren't having sex." Derek decides to deadpan as he goes to stand.

 

"I can tell that wasn't a lie, but it doesn't explain what I just saw." Cora points her ice cream. "I doubt your little omega would appreciate that kind of behavior. You'll have to do better if you want someone to play in the mating games for your affection." Cora snips and Isaac growls deep into the back of his throat. Derek pinches the beta in warning but Isaac’s growls get louder.

 

“Stop growling at my sister.” Isaac looks to the alpha before shifting into beta form. The beta wolf looks mad, and Derek can sense the anger waffling off of him in waves. Derek's baffled at the sudden change in mood. 

 

“She’s always joking too much,” Isaac complains with furrowed brows. “Never knows when to stop. She shouldn’t have interrupted us like this. I need...” Isaac isn’t messing around this time, and he trails off to glare harder at Cora. Isaac seems to be in some sort of internal pain; one so frustrating he can't even get his words across. His beta is definitely agitated right now. Derek can sense the change in mood but a part of him can’t help but want Isaac to finish his sentence.  _ What does my beta need?  _

 

"Her being here doesn't give you the right to just growl at her." Derek warns. "And she made a sound point. We did look indecent." This seems to trigger something in Isaac because his eyes flash blue for a brief moment. 

 

"You don't have to speak on my behalf, Derek." Cora puts her cone down on the coffee table; Derek cringes at the stain it's already making. "I can take care of this wolf myself." Derek doesn't even have the ability to speak fast enough before Isaac is leaping.

 

He takes Cora by surprise, her instincts making her shift into her beta form. She catches Isaac's arm, flips him but he rolls with the flip and tumbles; pulling her along with him. He uses his weight to pin her to the ground, letting out a snarl before allowing his fangs to hold her by the throat. Isaac is trying to make her submit. 

 

Derek takes control over the situation, immediately. He pulls Isaac, by his hair, off his sister and drags the beta onto his back. Derek steps over Isaac, towering and blocking the beta to the floor. Isaac whines, looking up at Derek and snapping in frustration. Derek points a finger at Isaac and flashes red eyes, something he hasn't had to do since Isaac was first learning control.

 

"Submit," Derek growls. Isaac bares his neck and scoots to a sitting position, hugging his knees to his chest. Cora looks rattled but tries to pretend to be suave at the same time.

 

"You're getting faster." She jokes, but Derek can hear the pounding in her heart and it's not because of adrenaline. Isaac scared her. Derek frowns at his beta and snarls.

 

"What the hell was that?" Derek bellows. Isaac looks at the ground. "You do not try and make my sister submit. What the hell is wrong with you?" Cora doesn't make a joke, or comment, which allows Derek to know she is shaken up a bit. This makes Derek want to lost control and destroy something but he wills himself to calm down a bit. 

 

"I just want to spend time with you, without interruptions, but everyone is always barging in, especially Cora." Isaac gestures. "She never wants anything except to bother you. It's annoying as hell. It's not like you want her around. This isn't her pack." Cora looks firm but Derek can see the minuscule wince.

 

"I'm her brother, I will always be her pack and she is always welcome in my home." Derek tries to calm himself down before he makes this situation worse. "You do not lash out at her because you're still angry with me. You need to tell me the truth as to what is going on, and now." Isaac keeps looking at the ground, eyes looking wet with unshed tears. He doesn't respond, just nods his head at Cora. She raises her hands in defeat.

 

"Fine, I'm gone." She storms out, leaving her melted ice cream in her wake. Isaac still doesn't start talking just raises his eyes to the ceiling.

 

"Erica, can you and Boyd make yourselves scarce?" Derek huffs as he talks. He hears stomping and groaning before a door slams.

 

"Secrets don't make friends," Erica shouts and Boyd's laughter can be heard as the two of them sound off. Derek turns to Isaac now, looking at the beta expectantly.

 

"No excuse," Derek gestures for the man to start explaining. Isaac sighs and begins messing with his curls. "Tell me the truth so I can decide how harshly your punishment will be." 

 

"I've been talking with alpha Hale," Isaac starts. Derek raises a brow and Isaac shakes his head. "Sorry, uh grandpa Hale. Simon." Isaac officially has Derek's full attention. "He told me something and it's got me on edge.” Isaac shakes his head. “No, that's a lie." Derek's heart thumps because he couldn't detect a lie at all. "He asked me if I wanted to try out one of his new experiments and I said yes, and it's been making me more on edge. I'm quick to anger now. He said it was a side effect."

 

"Is that where you were, these past few days?" Derek inquires. Isaac nods briefly.

 

"I wanted to come back yesterday but he said I should wait it out a bit more, considering how upset I was about the whole Stiles thing." Isaac leans his head back against the couch as he continues to explain. "I wasn't nice to him, the day we got in town. Stiles, that is. I saw him at the store and said something inappropriate, and used my status to my advantage. He kicked me in the balls, and I was planning on harassing him but then you went and chose him as your mate to play on your behalf. Felt like I got kicked all over again."

 

Realization dawns on Derek.

 

"Your feelings were hurt because I happened to choose a person you already didn't like." Derek treks on in his understanding. "You felt embarrassed because next time you see each other it's going to be a bit awkward for you, like me saying a person you don't like means nothing." Isaac lifts his head and meets Derek's eyes.

 

"That's part of it, yeah and add on to what I'm going through because of grandpa Hale… I just," Isaac shrugs-looking lost. "I know I'm supposed to be sorry for my behavior, but I don't feel sorry. I feel numb, except when…"

 

"Except when you feel pain." Derek finishes for him; understanding dawning on him like a light bulb in the dark. Isaac looks up at the words.

 

"Exactly," Isaac agrees. "When I feel pain, that's when I feel something and with me going through such intensity with grandpa Hale I just needed to feel you lose control on me." Derek's eyes soften as he approaches his beta, petting Isaac's chin softly. “You’re the only one strong enough to make me feel pain.” This makes sense then. Isaac pushed Derek's buttons so the alpha would inflict pain, he can only inflict when he's on the verge of losing control. Isaac doesn't really want the sex from Derek, he wants the pain? Maybe Isaac has a kink he's ashamed of admitting to Derek? Derek would hardly ever kink shame Isaac, the beta must know this. 

 

"It kills me to know that when I lose control I hurt you." Derek says instead. If Isaac wants to admit to a kink, then Derek will let the beta come to him when it's time. Isaac scoffs at Derek’s words, almost as if he knows Derek doesn't truly understand.

 

"I like the pain, makes me feel alive." Isaac reassures. "When you fuck me, letting your wolf get out all its aggression, it reminds me that I'm pack. Makes me feel like I'm yours. Makes me feel something at all. Anything but numb." Derek grips Isaac's chin.

 

"Of course you're mine." Isaac huffs. He wishes Derek means those words the same way Isaac wants him to. To Derek, Isaac is his pack mate, and beta. Nothing more. Instead of dwelling on it, Isaac stands. He wants Derek for himself, not in a sexual way, but in a selfish ‘he was my alpha first, I’m the only beta he needs’ kind of way. Then again, Isaac also wants what's best for Derek as well.

 

"You should get ready for your date." Isaac says softly. He knows he needs to get a grip on his anger. It's hard, but not impossible. He never liked Stiles starting from the moment he first saw the omega, and now he knows why. Stiles smelled welcoming, comforting even. Isaac knew that smell, reminded him of Derek. Similar scents means compatibility for wolves, and that's something Isaac doesn't want. It's also something he can't seem to prevent, but he won't give up without a fight.

  
  


"We can continue this conversation when I get home." Derek looks hopeful and Isaac gives a reassuring smile.

 

"I don't want to be the reason you're distracted on your date." Isaac says earnestly. "So enjoy yourself tonight, and I'll be here. Probably will order a bunch of vegetarian food and hang out with Erica and Boyd. I'll definitely apologize to Cora, right after Erica kicks my ass no doubt." Derek looks at him cautiously before taking his word for it.

 

"I want things to be okay again." Derek admits. Isaac gives a reassuring smile, hoping it reaches his eyes, before going to the couch. He plops down before reaching forward to grab the abandoned fruit. He eyes the ice cream stain and wrinkles his nose.

 

"I best clean that up first." Isaac winces as he says. Derek hums and turns his back to the beta.

 

"You do that," Derek begins to head to his room before he stops. "Oh, and Isaac?" He waits till the beta has his attention. "Don't run away again." Isaac nods, not sure if he can keep his promise but he'll try. Derek sighs as he heads upstairs. He's just glad things are finally making sense again. If only Simon would stop interfering with their lives. Derek makes a mental note to have his mother talk to her father about all of this. 

TW

Dinner is interesting, not because it’s awkward but because they get along so well. Derek picked Stiles up at six o'clock exactly, the Sheriff was waiting for him Bad Boys style; equipped with opening the door with gun in hand. Stiles was quite embarrassed but Derek was thoroughly amused.

 

Stiles had gawked at Derek’s decked out Camaro, the car was so bad it even had glowing red lights outlining all the seats. Stiles had touched everything in sight, not even realizing he was scenting Derek’s entire car.

 

Dinner is currently ongoing, Derek had ordered a porterhouse steak, cooked rare, for two along with a loaded baked potato and side of broccoli. Stiles ordered a filet mignon, with a french fries. Now they’re waiting for their food while they share stories, get to know each other, and eat buttered bread.

 

“Is it bad that I’ve never had bread this good before?” Derek hums at Stiles’ comment, cheeks puffed with bread.

 

“No,” Derek muffles before apologizing so he can chew. “Not bad at all, in fact I’m planning on asking for another loaf just so I can take it with me.” Stiles giggles, placing butter on the last piece of the warm and fluffy pumpernickel bread.

 

“I’ve never been to a place so fancy,” Stiles shuffles his feet as he tries to fight the urge to fiddle with his shirt. He looks nowhere near close to being on Derek’s level of fine. Stiles is wearing a black polo, that his father had to demand Scott hand over, with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Derek, however, is wearing a maroon henley that shows his pecks, and has on skin tight dark blue jeans with cuffs at the end. He looks good, effortlessly so.

 

“Steakhouses are my favorite,” Derek admits. “However, I wasn’t able to eat meat for like a month after Isaac went through his vegetarian phase at first.”

 

Stiles blanches at the name. Derek laughs as he remembers.

 

“That’s right, you and Isaac aren’t on good terms.” Derek chuckles. Stiles rolls his eyes, going for a sip of water.

 

“That’s putting it mildly,” Stiles snorts. “I’m surprised you’re not threatening me for kicking him the way I did.” Derek shrugs.

 

“He started it, and you defended yourself. Hardly has anything to do with me.” Derek hopes Stiles won't turn this into a thing. Truthfully, Derek will get involved if he has to because no one should have to deal with hate but at the same time everyone has to stand up for themselves at some point.

 

“You’re not the normal alpha, are you?” Derek shrugs at the question Stiles threw out at him.

 

“Every tub has to stand on its own bottom,” Derek recites the phrase. “It's how I was raised and what makes sense to me. I only get involved when I have to. If he, or you, crosses a line then I’ll step in.”

 

“Hmm, you’re definitely a lot more level headed than the media makes you seem.” Derek laughs which Stiles is grateful for because the last thing he wants is to piss off Derek, especially considering the alpha drove and is paying for dinner.

 

“Society has a misconception about me,” Derek starts explaining. “Because of what I did to those hunters, after the fire, it was rumored that only a savage beast could have done that. I wasn't savaged, I was hurt and angry as hell that the woman I thought I loved was trying to use me to kill off my entire pack. I was running on adrenaline like I am mostly when hunters try to harm me or my pack.”

 

“So instead of seeing you as the victim….” Stiles trails off.

 

“They paint me as a bad guy, because every story needs a good villain.” Stiles frowns, not liking this at all. “I am the big bad wolf after all.” Derek gives a pained smile as he says this. 

 

“But that's hardly fair.” Stiles protests. He leans back as the food arrives. He and Derek give thanks and remain silent until the waiter disappears. “Look,” Stiles resumes. “I feel like you should share your story. Stop letting hunters dictate the narrative.”

 

“Easier said than done.” Derek deadpans. “As a human you have no idea. You might know injustice because you're an omega but at least you aren't killed for being an omega. At least you don’t have to hide your omega status. You don't have to pray that your family won't get hurt for existing. That's what it's like for werewolves. We are beyond minorities, we are unjustifiably killed and hunted without remorse. People make excuses for our deaths, saying its our own fault. If I become a martyr for the cause, other weres will suffer because of me. I will say things, spark outrage and conviction, and since I can’t be killed…”

 

“Your kind will suffer on your behalf.” Stiles says dumbly. Derek gives a terse nod and the mood dampens. It's not fair-is the thing. Then again life isn't fair, especially if you're born a werewolf. The media rather treat you like a criminal than a marginalized victim.

 

“Anything else sirs?” The waiter comes by disrupting them. Derek smiles and says how much he loves this food and that he would like another loaf of bread. Stiles compliments his dish as well and then the waiter is off.

 

“Enough about me, tell me about you.” Derek gestures. Stiles grins, loving the ability to talk about himself.

 

“I'm a research whore.” He blurts out, causing a few nearby stares. “I love reading, research, science, video games, and pretty much anything else that can stimulate my mind long enough to keep my attention. After reading all the harsh side effects of ADHD medication my dad found alternative ways to keep my mind stimulated by offering to help me learn how to multi-task-that way I'm always busy and occupied with something new.”

 

“That's impressive of him." Derek comments. "Isaac is into science, and medicine; always trying to find a holistic cure for something else. He convinced the humans in our family to not rely on western medication because of the side effects; so I can definitely see where your father is coming from."

 

"Right," Stiles laughs. "Sometimes I'm convinced the medication is what makes us more sick." Derek nods his agreement.

 

"The money is in the disease, not the cure." Derek comments from memory; it's something Isaac has said a thousand times.

 

"Maybe Isaac isn't so bad." Stiles replies quietly.

 

"No he's not, but I understand if you don't see him as a good person. He's been a dick to you." Derek lets Stiles know.

 

"I appreciate you not taking sides." Stiles says earnestly.

 

"Switzerland." Derek jokes. "So, tell me more about you. Favorite book?” Derek asks.

 

“Come on man, no such thing. A true book lover can't pick one.” Derek laughs as he continues to enjoy his food.

 

“How could I possibly have offended the book gods.” Derek jokes. Stiles smiles easily.

 

“All will be forgiven for a token.” Derek raises a brow at Stiles’ words. 

 

“Oh and what price shall I pay? Blood, sweat, tears, shall I sacrifice a virgin?” Stiles squeaks to hold in his laugh at Derek.

 

“Not unless you sacrifice me.” Stiles laughs. Derek raises both brows. “Come on, look at me as if you couldn't tell I haven't been getting any lovin over here.”

 

“Nothing wrong with you or the way you look." Derek says earnestly. "Also, I've never been one to make blatant assumptions." Stiles scoffs at Derek's response.

 

“You would really pick an omega who wasn't a virgin?” Derek is bewildered at the question. Of course, sex doesn’t make the omega better or worse. “Several of your application questions were tailored towards knowing if the omega is a virgin or not.” Derek wrinkles his nose.

 

“I have no say in what the application says.” Derek waves his hand. “I haven’t even looked at one of them, in detail. It doesn’t matter to me anyways because I have my omega.” Stiles ducks his head to hide his blush. He's grateful when the waiter comes back with fresh bread and drink refills.

 

“How is the sex going to go anyways?” Derek stops eating to think about Stiles' question, he doesn’t want to respond in the wrong manner but he also wants to be honest.

 

“I haven’t thought about it,” Derek admits. “For me, choosing you is just a beneficial arrangement, but I can already tell that we could be more than that. One day in the distant future. We get along well enough and we will be creating a family together at some point. Besides, I'm in the demiromantic territory anyways so sex won't just happen for me. I have to have a connection with you to even get turned on in the first place.” Stiles nods, already knowing what Derek means.

 

“It’s weird, you know?” Stiles picks at his food as he responds to the news of Derek's sexuality. “I’m a virgin, and I’m going to be losing my virginity to you for the purpose of breeding. But at the same time, with you being demiromantic, the sex could mean more than just breeding. Right?" 

 

“Exactly.” Derek furrows his brows, as he says. “After the courting process, we can really get to know each other. Get comfortable with each other, and see where it goes. I won’t force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. We don’t have to have sex.” Stiles nods, thoroughly appreciated.

 

“And will you, uh be faithful?” Stiles doesn't mean for the question comes out hesitant and awkward but he has to make sure they're on the same page here. Derek smiles at the omega trying. It’s not like Derek is overly sexual. The only times he really has sex is when his aggression is pushing him to the verge of going feral and Isaac reels him in with sex in order to calm the wolf down.

 

“Isaac and I have sex occasionally,” he treads carefully. There’s no way he’s admitting to his aggression; that the reason for the sex is because it stops Derek from going feral. Not even Talia knows, which means he can hardly tell Stiles he and Isaac fuck when Derek’s on the verge of turning feral. “But if it’s a deal breaker then it’ll stop. Again, I want you to feel comfortable.” Stiles nods. Derek will just have to beg Simon to teach him how to control himself.

 

“Thanks, and I would like it to stop.” Stiles blushes. “If you don’t mind, that is. I don’t mind you doing your thing while we get to know each other but closer to the ending of the games I think I’ll feel better knowing you’re in this for the long run. With me alone. Especially considering this mating deal will probably be for life.”

 

“I agree,” Derek says honestly. “That’s completely fair. Why should you be the only one to be faithful? Mating goes two ways, just like trust. The same goes for you. If you want to mess around until it closer to the mating games, that’s fine. Just has to stop once we get ready to sign the deal.” Derek has no idea how he’s going to deal with his aggression now and he hopes his mild panic is missed by Stiles. 

 

“Hardly, but I appreciate you being mature and fair about this.” Stiles mumbles as he goes back to eating. “So what is the first game anyways?” Derek smirks at the question.

 

“It'll be a filter game, a way for me to weed out a lot of people at once.” Stiles nods, ready for more. “Everyone who makes the final thirty will be tested by a random alpha, someone who will flirt and try to get them to stray. This should dwindle the numbers significantly.”

 

“Chaotic good.” Stiles jokes. Derek laughs and they settle into a comfortable silence. The rest of the dinner goes in a similar fashion. They talk, get to know each other, make jokes, and even tease each other a bit. It's nice, and easy.

 

They order cheesecake for dessert, and split it. And Derek orders the Sheriff a porterhouse to go after Stiles told him about the deal he made with his dad.

 

Now Derek is kissing Stiles on the cheek, goodbye, before he gets back into his car to head home. He had an incredible first date and knows this is the right choice to make. Stiles fits in perfectly with Derek, and he'll fit in with the pack as well. Things might actually start looking up.

TW

Derek is at a council meeting going over applicants. Isaac woke in a great mood which has put Derek over the moon, especially after a great first date last night and a lot of tension being released, by talking things out with Isaac right after. Laura is to his right looking bored and several council weres look annoyed.

 

“In other news, another werewolf has gone missing.” This peaks Derek’s interest.

 

“How many counties over?” Laura asks, even though it comes out more like a command than anything else.

 

“Just one,” Bernard, one of the senior werewolf alpha's, replies.

 

“Which means the kidnappings are getting closer.” Jean, one of the human betas, announces.

 

“Didn’t take you long to figure that one out did it?” Zeek, one of the human alphas, snarks back.

 

“Don’t start with me Zeek,” Jeans snarls. “Just because your wife left you for my brother.” Laura’s eyebrows raise in glee.

 

“Can we get back on track?” Derek growls, barely containing the ability to control his anger. He feels on edge all of a sudden, just the idea of hunters being so close and so brash.

 

“I don’t know Der,” Laura smirks. “I want to hear more about Jean’s brother and Zeek’s wife.”

 

“Ex-wife.” Jean interjects.

 

“Fucking fight me Jean.” Zeek shouts.

 

“This is not why we’re here Laura.” Derek snips. “If you want to keep up with the Housewives of Beacon Hills, do it on your time. Not mine.”

 

“Ooh, looks like we better behave ourselves,” Pauline, a human beta, teases but there's a snarky undertone. “The Derek Hale has spoken. We wouldn’t want to get on his bad side would we? Don’t want to end up like all those hunters.” Idol chuckles ring across the council and before Laura can stop him, Derek shifts to beta form-jumping across the table and landing in front of Pauline who shakes in fear.

 

“Derek,” Laura calls his name harshly. Derek’s chest rises and falls heavily. Pauline scoots back in her seat while the werewolfs on the council jump up to hover around Derek. “You’re making it worse, step back from him.” Laura whispers harshly. The weres cautiously step back while Bernard remains in his seat, arms folded and eyes calculating.

 

This is what Derek feared would happen. It’s the reason Isaac goes with him everywhere. Some of Derek’s triggers are unknown. It could be a scent, a phrase, a situation, or someone looking at him in a disrespectful manner. Right now all his wolf wants is to tear apart the person disrespecting him. His wolf adapts, that much Derek has figured out. It’s why it heals faster than any other wolf; it’s partly what Simon did to them. Derek’s wolf, however, adapts faster than even the rest of the Hales.

 

When Derek’s wolf feels threatened, it adapts to best target and eliminates the threat. It transforms Derek into whatever he needs to be. This is why Derek is so dangerous, and right now he wants Pauline to submit. Pauline has mocked him, made light of a horrid situation. She’s turned what he hates the most into a joke. He doesn’t want to kill. He doesn’t want to lose control. He doesn’t want to have a target on his back so large it consumes his entire identity. He hates it. Hates all of it.

 

He never asked for this. He never wanted to be some science experiment. He never wanted those hunters to try to kill his family. He never wanted to be drawn into Kate  by her stupid addictive smell and personality. He never wanted to be lied to. He never wanted his family to always be hunted, along with Derek’s own beta’s. He never wanted to always be challenged. This is Derek’s life, however, and for Pauline to mock him? Well, it has Derek’s wolf snarling in anger.  _ Disrespect. _

 

“Settle it down Derek,” Derek can hear Laura’s voice but it sounds faint to his ears; like submerging oneself in water. His wolf tunes her out completely. His eyes turn red as Bernard stands; eyes flashing his own red. Derek’s wolf hones in on him and screams  _ threat. _

 

Derek is about to lunge, can feel his wolf consuming him completely when the door, to the room they’re in, opens. Derek’s ear twitches but he doesn’t move. The scent is calming, familiar even. A hand lands on his shoulder, gripping it tight in solidarity before it’s removed. A pinch to his neck happens next before a hand grips his wrist, gripping the edge of it tightly. Derek can feel his wolf calming down, letting him know that everything will be okay and to be rational.

 

Derek blinks out of his haze, looks down to the hand gripping his and grips it back-tightly. Isaac. Isaac is here. Derek sighs in relief. He turns around and in walks the rest of his pack, lips tight and expressions angry.

 

“Pauline, making light of what the hunters tried to do to Derek’s family is not okay.” Isaac states firmly. “Surrounding Derek like you’re about to attack him is not okay either.” Isaac spits at Bernard.

 

“The council is forcing Derek to bend to their will, and he’s done so without a blip and yet you people constantly snipe at him as if you hate him.” Erica challenges.

 

“Nah, they don’t hate him. They’re afraid of him.” Boyd judges. “They’re just like the hunters, wanting to control the things they don’t understand.”

 

“You’re out of line, beta.” Bernard says it like it’s an offensive word.

 

“I’m not out of line, I’m right.” Boyd interjects. “And to allow a member of your council to joke about mass murder is horrendous.”

 

“Makes us wonder why there’s even a council to begin with.” Isaac tilts his head to say. "You all are just bitches for the hunters, anyways." 

 

“Listen,” Bernard raises his voice. “This is a closed council meeting and the fact that you were listening in is a violation of….”

 

“Oh cut the shit.” Erica rolls her eyes. “As if we would throw Derek into the wolves den. We don’t trust you. How could we possibly trust a group of people who would make Derek take a mate just so he can seem ‘passive.’”

 

“They’re making him take a mate so they can appease the hunters.” Isaac snarls. “They have no spine.” Isaac talks down to them. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re taking our alpha home.”

 

“Not so fast,” Bernard jumps over the table. Derek’s shoulders square up and he prepares himself for a fight. “That’s a nasty temper you have there Derek. That control could use a bit of work.” Derek can feel Isaac pinching the top of his wrist again. It calms him down instantly-keeping him grounded. His face switches back to human.

 

“I was merely showing the council what could happen if any of you were to cross me.” Derek grins, making sure he shows as many teeth as possible.

 

“Hmm,” Bernard gives Derek a calculating look. “Watch yourself Hale. I don’t take kindly to threats.”

 

“Neither do we.” Laura interrupts. “From now on, you go through alpha Talia Hale for anymore updates on the mating games.” Bernard looks ready to argue to seems to relent. There’s a gleam in his eyes, however, that rubs Derek the wrong way. Derek lifts his head and walks out, betas following behind. Laura stays to continue on with the meeting and he knows she’ll update him later on.

 

“Thank you.” Derek breathes a sigh of relief as soon as they are out of earshot.

 

“No, problem.” Erica comments. “Isaac was worried after you left, said we should be nearby just in case.” Derek grips the back of Isaac’s neck and holds it tightly before letting go.

 

“Thank you.” Derek whispers more quietly this time. “I mean it. All three of you saved me. No one but you three knows about my control issues and I was so close to losing it.”

 

“I’m sure Laura knows now.” Boyd looks apologetic.

 

“Bernard seems suspicious as well.” Erica adds.

 

“Fuck that guy.” Isaac comments. “You can’t trust him Derek.” Derek squints his eyes as he looks to his beta. Isaac knows something Derek doesn’t and he’s not willing to share. Derek sighs, he hates secrets.  _ Be more active in his life,  _ his father's words come back to him.

 

“Why don’t you trust him?” Derek questions, listening for any blimp of a lie.

 

“He caves to hunters too much,” Isaac shrugs. “Any wolf who willingly bends to a hunter is untrustworthy.” Not a lie, but probably not the whole truth. That’s okay, he’ll get Isaac to talk eventually.

 

“Enough drama, let’s go back home and eat.” Erica shouts into the air. “We’re going to need to have full stomachs for when Laura comes over demanding an explanation.” Derek grimaces, not wanting to deal with his sister.

 

“Hey, it’s either Laura or she tells Talia.” Isaac states. Derek stops walking altogether, practically blanching.

 

“Fine, food and Laura.” He caves.  _ Man this is going to be a long day. _

TW

Stiles is on his computer screen doing some research. He wants to know more about the werewolves disappearing, as well as the human omegas. He’s sure this has something to do with Derek, he just doesn’t know how or why-not yet anyways.

 

Dinner last night was perfect, and enlightening. He’s starting to learn more about the alpha and he likes what he sees, so far. Derek is thoughtful, and a bit naive when it comes to Isaac. Now that Stiles knows Isaac and Derek have sexual relations, he knows this is going to be a lot harder. Isaac doesn’t like Stiles, and now Stiles is asking for Derek to stop the two of them being intimate. He can’t even imagine how Isaac’s going to take it.

 

“You think too much.” Scott, who’s on Stiles’ bed, complains.

 

“Or, you don’t think enough.” Stiles deadpans, not even bothering to look at Scott.

 

“I’m offended,” Scott whines. “Besides, I’m sure you’re just thinking about the whole Isaac thing again.” Stiles frowns at his computer screen like it’s personally offended him in some form.

 

“How can I not?” Stiles whirls around. Scott grins like he’s won something. “Seriously, the guy insults me then I find out he’s Derek’s beta, then Derek propositions me to be his mate. Then Derek acts all perfect, making me like him and stuff only to find out he’s boning the guy who hates my guts.” Scott laughs like the asshole he is.

 

“I’m sorry for laughing, it’s just…” Scott giggles behind his hand. “You met Isaac once and now you’re convinced he’s your arch nemesis or something.”

 

“Because,” Stiles stresses while thinking up an accuse. “I kicked the guy in the balls, I hardly think he’s the kind of werewolf who can just let stuff go.” Scott shrugs looking a bit more somber.

 

“Yeah, he uh is pretty intense.” Scott admits. “At least from all the Hale lover blogs, Isaac is the most vicious beta out of any of them. Apparently it’s why he’s the only beta with blue eyes.” Stiles feels sick.

 

“Oh god,” he wants to throw up. “I pissed off a murderer.” Scott frowns.

 

“Don’t call him that without knowing how it happened or why.” Scott defends.

 

“They’re blue Scott, that means an innocent.” Scott shakes his head.

 

“That term is very relative,” Scott suggests. “Just, don’t write someone off just because you’ve already formed an opinion on them before getting to know them.”

 

“You’re only being bias because you want Derek to turn you.” Stiles argues. “And you’re my best friend so you should be on my side right now.”

 

“Of course I’m on your side.” Scott argues back. “I’ll always be on your side, but it seems like you really hate the guy without even knowing him.”

 

“He didn’t know me when he suggested I just spread my legs like a good little omega.” Stiles recites.

 

“True, but he’s a werewolf,” Stiles growls in frustration. “He probably got a scent off of you that made him react that way.”

 

“What scent would that be? Hmm?” Stiles scoffs. “Don’t make excuses for that dick.”

 

"I'm not making excuses, but what are the odds about the whole situation?" Scott rattles out. "Just think, you meet Isaac, who’s hostile towards you, and then the next night you meet his alpha. The same alpha who’s not only sleeping with the guy, but is also wanting you to run as his mate. Werewolves are sensitive to smell, and I bet you anything you smell appealing to Derek.” Stiles stares at his friend for a long time.

 

“So what you’re saying is that Isaac smelled something on me that made him hostile because it probably reminded him of something else? Something appealing?” Scott nods.

 

“He could have been jealous, preemptively.” Stiles scowls at Scott's response.

 

“That’s hardly fair,” Stiles protests. “I didn’t even know him, or Derek then. At least wait to get to know me to hate me.” Scott laughs.

 

“Dude, I’m just guessing here. I have no idea. He could genuinely be an awful person, but I doubt it.” Scott adds. “You really like Derek. Do you think he’s the kind of person who would hang around awful people?” Stiles shakes his head, despite himself.

 

“I don’t know dude, I just…” Stiles shrugs, not even sure what he wants to say. Did he even have a point again?

 

“Why not ask Derek to hang out with his pack? Maybe hang out with Isaac and see how he and Derek interact.” Stiles nods at Scott's suggestion. “You should also take me with you, just in case you know?” Stiles levels his friend with a glare.

 

“If I even catch you trying to get in Derek’s pants, I will end you.” Stiles warns. Scott beams, hands going up in defense.

 

“Just being a great best friend.” Stiles snorts at Scott's response. “What? I’m awesome. I’m like a loyal puppy man.”

 

“Puppies pee when they get excited.” Stiles deadpans.

 

“I’ll make sure to wash the rugs.” Stiles stares at his friend before busting out laughing.

 

“Seriously, it’s a good idea. I’ll text him now.” Stiles admits. Scott nods.

 

“I suggest you just let things flow man,” Scott suggests. “Derek promised no more hooking up with Isaac and you can always pull out of this if you’re unhappy. No one can force you to mate. Just remember that.” Stiles gets up to give his bestie a hug.

 

Scott’s right, however. Stiles’ happiness does come first and if he feels that things between Derek and Isaac are too messy? Well, he’s just going pull out. Hopefully it won’t happen though, because the longer he’s with Derek the more he’s convinced he’s going to fall hopelessly in love with the guy.


	5. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, completely forgot about posting....
> 
> WARNING: 
> 
> In this chapter is implied mentions of self harm. Only at the beginning with Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. So if you want to quickly skim over that part, the rest is fine.

Isaac’s in Erica’s bathroom pulling his sprayed dyed hair into a ponytail. He places his emerald contacts in, and lets Erica do the final touches on his makeup to make him look like a different person. Isaac is wearing a pair of khaki shorts, that he hates, with a yellow polo shirt and some sandals. He feels like a human douche wearing this but knows it’s for a good cause.

 

“You should honestly just tell Derek what you’re up to.” Erica whispers under her breath.

 

“The point of going undercover with this scientist group is to protect Derek, which would be moot if he knew what I was doing.” Isaac mumbles.

 

“But this is dangerous,” Erica stresses. “If that idiot Bobby finds out you’re a werewolf, and part of Derek’s pack at that, he’ll kill you.”

 

“Bobby won’t find out,” Isaac reassures. “I’m careful, and I’m smarter than him. I allow him to think what I want him to think and nothing more.” Boyd walks into the bathroom.

 

“Just because you’re fucking him doesn’t mean you have him under control.” Boyd warns. “He could be suspicious of you and you’d not even know it.”

 

“He tells me everything,” Isaac defends. “And I’m not fucking him, I’m using him whilst knowing that his intentions are to fuck me. The only person I have sex with is…” Isaac cuts himself off. Erica gives him a soft expression.

 

“Isaac,” she coos. “This thing with Derek…” Isaac stands, backing out of the bathroom. “You can run away but it won’t stop the inevitable from happening.”

 

“Derek’s going to be mated, and when he is he’ll be with Stiles. Stiles only.” Boyd blurts it out. “You need to come to terms with this sooner, rather than later.You need to come up with another way to handle your loss of feeling. The obsession you have…”

 

“Obsession?” Isaac counters, enraged. “He’s my alpha.” Erica hugs him from behind.

 

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Boyd glares as he directs his eyes to Isaac's covered thighs. Isaac averts his gaze and Erica steps in to diffuse the situation. 

 

“And you share a bond with him the rest of us don’t.” Erica acknowledges. “Sex wise, Derek is demiromantic. He doesn’t get turned on unless he has a bond with someone. A strong connection. It’s the reason he doesn’t fuck around, because he genuinely doesn’t want to. There is a bond you two share, there’s no denying that. You’re afraid that Derek connecting with Stiles means he won't need you anymore.” Isaac’s breathing is getting heavier. He can feel tears pulling in the corner of his eyes. “Means that he won’t be able to give you what you need, which is what you're afraid of most.”

 

"We get it, Isaac." Boyd assures. "If you don't get it from him, you're afraid of the lengths you'll go to in order to feel complete. It's a dangerous path." 

 

“He makes me feel alive.” Isaac croaks. “If Derek cuts things off with me then…” Isaac can’t even finish the sentence. He turns around and buries his face in Erica’s neck, allowing her to wrap him in warm arms.

“Oh honey,” Erica coos. “You should tell him. You need to tell him.” She demands softly.

 

“He has to choose me Erica,” Isaac says frantically. “I won’t be able to feel without him. I’m numb. I’m so numb it hurts. He doesn’t understand what this feels like. He knows I need pain but he doesn’t get it. He thinks I have a pain kink. I can’t tell him the real reason why.” Boyd scrunches up his face to hold back his own emotions. He hates this. Hates it for Isaac. Isaac allowed Simon to use him, and now he’s suffering; all to help protect Derek. Isaac is selfless to a fault, and the one thing he’s trying to do for himself, is about to be taken from him.

 

“It’ll work out Isaac.” Erica promises. “Boyd and I will help. We’ll take over.” Isaac pulls away and shakes his head.

 

“You aren’t strong enough.” He shouts the words like a plea. He wipes his face and shakes his head. He can’t be here. He needs to go to a ‘science club’ meeting to talk about quantum physics and dark matter. He can’t think about Derek right now.

 

“I have to go.” Isaac grunts. He turns and leaves, ignoring Erica’s promise to figure something out.

 

Isaac runs to the secret location at the edge of town. It’s in the local elementary school, the basement to be exact. Isaac walks up the familiar cement steps and stops at the front door. He takes a deep breath and sighs. He’s no longer Isaac, beta wolf, now he’s Roger; a human beta.

 

The door opens before he can get it open, and Mandy greets him, waving wildly as if she hasn’t seen him in forever. Mandy is a human omega. She’s tiny, with red hair and freckles. She comes from a family of hunters and has a love hate relationship with werewolves. She’s always happy, but Isaac’s seen her shoot a rifle and nail her target from miles away.

 

“Dude,” she greets as she pulls him into a hug. “We’ve been waiting for you man.” She ushers him inside and starts walking the long corridor.

 

“Sorry Minnie,” he chuckles as he says the nickname. He makes sure to raise his voice a bit and change into a peppy accent. “I got caught up with this chick I met last night.” She turns around and smirks.

 

“Ah, got them hook do ya?” She arrives at the door first, to the basement, and Isaac reaches around her to open it. “Don’t let BB find out. Jealous streak that one.” Isaac files that information, on Bobby, away for later usage.

 

“Then it’ll be our little secret.” He leans to whisper in her ear. She flushes as she goes to the opening where everyone is waiting.

 

“Found him.” Her voice raises a bit as she gestures to Isaac. Isaac waves, taking his seat beside Bobby; knocking knees with the guy.

 

“Should I be jealous as to why you’re late?” Bobby jokes, and Isaac tries to read the guy's emotions. They’re all over the place so it’s hard for him to pinpoint what he’s feeling.

 

“Traffic,” Isaac deadpans and then looks over to give Mandy a wink. She flushes again and Isaac senses anger coming from Bobby. This is why Isaac is undercover in the first place. This ‘science charter’ is a front for hunters to get together to discuss how to kill werewolves. Isaac is convinced Bobby is working with the Portland charter leader to find new strains of drugs that can render a werewolf defenseless. If they are secretly working on new strains, Isaac wants to know so he can either stop them or find a counter.

 

His true fear is that they’ll one day find a drug that can hurt Derek. He can’t let that happen.

 

“Hmm,” Bobby hums and then pastes another smile on his face. It’s false, all of it. Bobby is 100% a sociopath. He’s charming, and loves to speak poetically to get people to believe in what he says. He’s spontaneous, has no shame, is a pathological liar, and needs to be in control of every situation. He’s intelligent, no doubt, but is also delusional in his thinking, never apologizes, and is incapable of love. The guy is as numb on the inside as Isaac, yet for completely different reasons.

 

“We really need to hurry this up, I have to babysit tonight.” Vil, one of the newest members, says. “I overheard my parents say the Argents are back in town.” Isaac pretends to look unfazed but he can practically feel his heart thundering in his chest.

 

“Yeah, mine helped them find an underground spot the next town over.” Mandy speaks up.

 

“Why am I just finding this out now?” Bobby demands to know. His tone is low and calm, but full of threat at the same time.

 

“Dude,” Lance, human beta, waves his hand in dismissal. “Why are you always so angry about stuff? Be easy man.” Lance smokes more weed than should be humanly possible, so there’s no one more relaxed as him. 

 

“I’m hardly angry,” Bobby fires back.

 

“Right, because that pinched nerve on your forehead is just for show.” Lance snorts. Bobby takes a deep sigh and leans back in the chair.

 

“Enough of the irrelevance.” Isaac brings focus back. “The Argents being back in town is great news.” Bobby stares at him and Isaac fights the urge to make the human submit; instead he bows his eyes and snarls internally when Bobby’s mood spikes in pleasure.

 

“Bro you’re right,” Markus, part of a famous hunter family, interjects. “This means they’ve come up with a way to kill the Hales for good. With the Hales out of the way the other werewolves are fair game.”

 

“Mandy, I want you to give me all the contact information on the Argents.” Bobby commands. “I think it’s time I gave them a warm welcome.” Isaac swallows and smiles as fake as he can muster. He has to protect Derek from the family, even if it’s the last thing he does.

TW

Derek and Laura are currently eating dinner while Erica plays some video game with Boyd. Cora is perched in a chair texting on her phone, and his little cousin, Amy, is coloring on a piece of paper.

 

“My son is here?” Talia enters the house, looking pleased and surprised at the same time.

 

“Free food.” Laura gestures to him. He shrugs, not even going to deny.

 

“Same reason Laura’s here.” Derek tattles. Laura sticks her tongue out and he returns the gesture with earnest.

 

“I love feeding my children,” Talia says warmly. “So, where’s my favorite little beta?” Derek swallows his food.

 

“Isaac’s at another meeting.” He explains. Talia pouts as she enters the living room, touching all of them on the shoulder.

 

“He loves science more than his pack.” She sighs as she takes a free seat beside Derek. Derek raises a brow to her.

 

“Pretty sure he’s my pack and not yours.” Talia waves her hand in the air.

 

“Please, semantics.” She adds. “He’s as much mine as yours, considering I birthed you.” Derek almost chokes on his spaghetti.  _ Almost.  _ The food is far too good to choke on it.

 

“I hardly see the relation.” Derek croaks.

 

“She’s your mom Derek,” Erica comments as her eyes never leave the screen. “Let her have this.” Derek rolls his eyes.

 

The truth is, Talia loves Isaac. Ever since she found out Simon had taken a liking to Isaac and was willing to talk with the beta, Talia has taken Isaac under her wing. She sides with Isaac over everything, and would probably choose him over Derek on many occasions. It’s good, knowing his mother cares for his beta so much. This is why Isaac is family. It’s why Derek could never abandon the beta.

 

“So, what’s going on with these mating games?” Talia runs a hand through his hair as she asks Derek.

 

“Has the council not gotten in touch with you yet?” Laura frowns as she questions. Talia shakes her head ‘no.’ “Ugh, they can’t do anything right.” She grumbles, getting up to make a call. “Don’t worry, we’ll sort this now.”

 

Derek finishes his food and grabs Laura’s plate since his sister has wandered off to bitch Bernard out. He finishes her plate as well and puts both plates on the floor, by his right foot, and sighs contently. Talia hums and starts playing in his hair.

 

“You hardly come over anymore.” Talia says gently. Derek leans into her touch, humming as he acknowledges her comment, loving the way it feels.

 

“We’ve been back in town for like two weeks.” He laughs.

 

“Not what I mean,” and he knows it. She means Derek’s been keeping his distance. Always living away from Talia’s pack.

 

“Laura does as well,” he grumbles.

 

“Stop tattling on me.” Laura smacks him on the back of the head as she re enters the room.

 

“Is there a reason you’re so abusive?” Derek complains genuinely. Laura sticks her tongue out and gives him the middle finger as her response.

 

“Is there a reason my food is gone?” She challenges right back.

 

“Boyd got hungry.” Boyd snorts immediately and cuts his eyes to Derek—silently telling the man what he thinks of his comment.

 

“Don't even need to be a werewolf to hear that lie a mile away.” Laura glares.

 

“Settle down children,” Talia chuckles. “What did Bernard say Laura?”

 

“That he'll be…” she's cut off by Talia’s phone ringing. “That’s him now.” Talia stands with her phone.

 

“Alpha Sanders, about time.” She gives them a wink before walking away. Derek could listen in if he wanted but he decides not to and instead brings out his phone to check any messages. He has a few texts, two of them being from Stiles.

 

_**From Stiles: Hey dude, was wondering if I could come by today?** _

 

_**From Stiles: I meant Derek, sorry dude probably sounds weird.** _

 

Derek huffs a laugh as he trails his fingers over the reply button. With things with Isaac still in limbo, having Stiles’ scent all over the place probably isn’t best. And Derek definitely doesn’t trust the omega around his family’s pack. He bites his lip as he thinks about it. Introducing the pack to Stiles is a good idea, but so soon?

 

**To Stiles: Maybe you and I can do something. Your friend can be there as well, if you’d like.**

 

There, he gave a denial with a suitable alternative. He wants to hang with Stiles, continue getting to know the young man but he also wants to take it slow; build a connection. If Derek is going to ever mate with Stiles, or have kids with him, then there has to be a strong connection in place or else it’ll never work. The only thing helping right now is Stiles’ scent; it feels so comforting his wolf is able to relax.

 

_**From Stiles: Sure man. Where?** _

 

That’s a good question. Derek has to think of places he finds fun. He looks at the time and sees that it’s only one in the afternoon.

 

**To Stiles: Well, we can go hiking or to the zoo**

 

Boyd looks up and eyes Derek curiously before going back to losing to Erica.

 

**_From Stiles: Man oh man. Hiking? Are you sure about me being your mate? I don’t think we’re compatible. Me + exercise = not going to happen. Zoo sounds cool though. Are you sure you want to go to the town over for the zoo though_?**

 

Derek snorts which draws Boyd’s attention again. Derek decidedly ignores his beta and glues his eyes to his phone instead. Boyd can just mind his own damn business.

 

**To Stiles: We could go jogging someday. It’ll be fun, I promise. And what’s wrong with town over?**

 

Derek wonders if Stiles is talking about the missing werewolves.

 

_**From Stiles: Not something we should talk about via text dude** _

 

_**From Stiles: And that’s a negative on the jogging. Nice try though.** _

 

Derek laughs, under his breath, and texts Stiles to let him know he’ll be over soon. Boyd has stopped playing and is now staring at Derek which draws the attention of Laura. Derek puts his phone in his pocket and glares at Boyd.

 

“Who ya texting?” Laura sing songs.

 

“No one.” Derek deadpans.

 

“Hmm, I bet no one has a name of Stiles.” Boyd smirks.

 

“You’re my beta.” Derek points. “Your loyalty is to me.”

 

"I'm not used to you texting so casually with someone that's not us, or business." Boyd shrugs.

 

"Which is Boyd talk for, let Laura tease the shit out of you." Laura jokes.

  
  


"That's not even remotely close to what he said." Derek protests.  "Actually," Derek stands. "I'm going to go over there and see him now, that way I don't have to be around a bunch of nosy wolves." Erica grins.

 

"You're just tired of us teasing." Erica smirks harder. "Poor alpha can't take all the taunting." Derek rolls his eyes but doesn't confirm, nor deny, her accusations.

 

"What are you two going to do today?" Amy looks up to ask.

 

"Probably the zoo." Derek ruffles her hair. Her eyes spark, lightening up in glee as she stops coloring automatically.  _ Crap.  _ He mentally thinks.

 

"Oh please uncle Der," she begs; coral eyes shining up at him. He grunts and looks around the room, everyone smirking knowingly.

 

"I  _ might  _ come back for you if Stiles says it's okay." She pouts, not liking the answer but nods anyways.

 

"Fine," she grumbles. "But if he says no then he's a meanie." Derek bites back a laugh. She's real serious right now.

 

"Of course." He assures.

 

"Meanie." Erica chuckles under her breath.

 

"Wouldn't want to date a meanie, Derek." Cora teases. "You've got enough hostility in your own pack." Derek rolls his eyes, not bothering to respond to his younger sister.

 

"Cora, that's between you and Isaac." Derek warns as he starts to head out of the living room, only for his mother to enter.

 

"What's between Cora and Isaac?" Talia questions. Derek groans internally.

 

"Yeah big brother," Cora smirks. "Tell mother what Isaac did." Talia looks at him expectantly.

 

"For reasons, I can't say out loud, Isaac has been going through anger issues." Derek says slowly, knowing Talia will get the hint it has something to do with Simon. According to Isaac, the man gave him something that has negative side affects of him having bursts of aggression.  "I'm working with him on it, but the other day Isaac took it upon himself to snark at Cora. She was snarky back, sent him a challenge. He took the challenge. They fought. Isaac won. End of story." Cora jumps up.

 

"He had his teeth against my throat." She screams. Talia whips her head around, along with Laura.

 

"As a warning. He didn't even leave a mark and I handled the situation." Derek defends. Erica and Boyd give him worried expressions. "Besides, you provoked him first. The first rules of wolves is to never issue a challenge you aren't sure you can win." 

 

"Cora," Talia looks to her daughter. "If you saw him on edge why would you challenge him?" Cora splutters.

 

"You're seriously taking his side?" She shouts, which is hardly necessary considering they're all werewolves. "His teeth were against my freaking throat. No excuses. I don't care if I noticed he was aggravated."

 

"If you're not strong enough to win then don't start a fight." Talia's stern on this. Cora shuts her lips tightly. "That goes for everyone in this room. You never start a fight you aren't 100% certain you can win. You challenged him, and he won; just like Derek said. End of story." Cora looks hurt and Talia's shoulders drop.

 

"Now that alpha Hale has spoken, as your mother I'm sorry he upset you." She's soft and gentle as she caresses Cora's cheek.  "I'll speak to him if you want." Cora nods.

 

"Wow, that was anticlimactic." Derek glares at Laura.  "What?" Laura throws her hands up in the air. "Don't go all judgy eyebrows at me."

 

"Don't you have a pack to take care of?" Derek whines. Laura rolls her eyes but stands up just the same.

 

"I probably should check on the twins. Aiden and Ethan tend to blow stuff up when I'm gone." Laura states as she stands. Cora leans over to grab her purse.

 

"I need to go meet Danny anyways." Cora announces. Talia pouts at her youngest daughter.

 

"All my children keep abandoning me." Amy giggles at the alpha’s words.

 

"Auntie Talia, I'm still here." Amy flashes her golden eyes and Talia flashes her red ones right back. Amy rolls over in a fit of giggles for no reason whatsoever. The little girl loves the sight of alpha eyes, they make her lose her mind in laughter.

 

Derek leaves his cousin laughing and says bye to everyone else before getting in his car and driving to Stiles' house.

TW

“So, Roger you planning on hanging out with us today?” Isaac shakes his head, already seeing the slight twitch in Bobby’s eye. “You never want to hang with us for too long, starting to think you don’t really like us.”

 

“Yeah Rog,” Mandy pouts. “We’ve only known you for like two weeks, but Jarin said you were aces with him.” Jarin. That’s the charter president in Portland, where they just came from. So, this charter is in contact with Jarin, Isaac figured as much. Jarin is all about hunting werewolves, and his family is notorious for selling black market items that are illegal all over the world-for example the poison that comes from a Kanima.

 

That’s why Isaac was so attached to Jarin. He wanted to see how the man was getting the things he was and what he was up to. The only thing Isaac found out was that his family would kidnap and torture baby werewolves, ones who knew things but were too young to stand the torture. Isaac threw up that night, after finding it out. It took everything within Erica and Boyd to retrain him, because otherwise he was going to kill Jarin.

 

Now that Isaac can confirm Bobby is working with Jarin, he wants to do nothing more than round up everyone in the charter and kill them one by one. Sick fucks.

 

“Jarin and I had a long history, it took awhile for me to warm up to him.” Isaac shrugs, smile on his face.

 

“So, you and he were as close as we are?” Bobby raises a brow. “Or closer?” The question is challenging. He’s asserting dominance over Isaac and Isaac hates it. Hates pretending like anyone is his alpha but Derek.

 

“We were close,” Isaac lies. “But I’m sure, with time, you and I could be closer.” Isaac winces when Bobby smirks. It’s disgusting. There’s no way in hell Isaac will ever let Bobby fuck him. A door slamming startles all three of them.

 

“Yo Rog, man I was hoping you would come over to my place for a sec.” Lance asks as he walks closer to Isaac. “I’ve been working on mixing some chemicals and I’m not sure which ones to balance to get the results I need. You’re good with that stuff, right?” Isaac looks from Bobby to Lance and nods.

 

Going to Lance’s place will be tricky, and could be dangerous. Then again, it could bring forth more information; allowing Isaac to look around. He knows Erica will kill him for this later but he agrees. Consequences be damned.

 

“Sure Lance, sounds good.” Isaac doesn’t look behind him but he can feel Bobby’s anger radiating. Isaac turned down hanging with Bobby and in the same breath agreed to Lance. He can’t afford being on Bobby’s bad side, but right now-as he smirks to himself-he counts this one as a win.

TW

**From Scott: Dude, Derek is in your house!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Needing to Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be ** towards the bottom and this is for a trigger warning::: Mentions of self harm.

“Derek is happy that you’re here, Isaac.” Erica’s words whisper into his ear as he sits in the car, looking at the building before him. “When I told him you agreed to laser tag he looked thrilled so please don’t back out now.” Isaac turns to glare at her. 

 

 

He did  _ not  _ agree to laser tag. Erica asked Isaac to leave the charter club gathering because it was urgent. He apologized to Lance and hurried to the spot Erica told him to meet at, and now he’s here-sitting in Erica’s car and glaring at a laser tag facility. 

 

 

“You lied,” he seethes. “You told me it was urgent, kidnapped me, based on false pretenses, and then proceeded to tell me you already told Derek that I agreed to laser tag with him and Stiles. Do you know how long it takes me to get out of my setup for when I’m Roger?” Isaac has half a mind to get out of this car and head to Simon’s house so he and the elder can experiment with different chemicals. 

 

 

“It was urgent,” Erica suppresses a smile as she lies. “Derek  _ really  _ wanted to go to laser tag and he  _ really  _ wanted us to come with.” Isaac rolls his eyes and goes to open the door. Before he can get it open, Boyd is out of the driver’s seat and is blocking his exit. 

 

 

“You two can’t keep me hostage,” Isaac argues. “I don’t want to be in there, not with the two of them…” he trails off, not trusting his voice. Why can’t they see how much this hurts? Why are they being selfish? 

 

 

“Isaac,” Erica’s voice is calm and filled with understanding. “Derek wants you here as his beta, and best friend. He wants you to officially meet Stiles, and Scott. So, please? Just for a few hours, will you play nice? And not think about yourself?” Isaac glares at the floorboard and digs claws into his thighs; it doesn’t work-he still feels numb. Like he’s an empty shell, not even able to experience life; just going through the motions of it. He glares at his nails in disappointment.  _It's not enough. It's never enough._

 

 

“I don’t want to be here.” He hates how quiet, and vulnerable, his voice sounds but he can’t help it. Boyd opens the door and nods his head towards the building.

 

 

“Come on man,” Boyd demands; unapologetic. “You can’t punish Derek for something he has no idea he’s doing. He doesn’t know he’s hurting you, so unless you come out with why you’re hurting, you just have to deal with it. He never asked you to be Simon’s experiment.” 

 

 

“He doesn’t have to ‘deal with it’ if it’s hurting him, Boyd.” Erica interjects. “His mental health, and wellbeing, is extremely important. He has to take care of himself.” 

 

 

“But he’s the only one who knows how to reel Derek in, and every time he pushes Derek away the man is on the verge of wolfing out.” Boyd defends himself. “I’m not saying Isaac shouldn’t take care of his wellbeing, but it’s unfair that he pushes Derek away without saying why. Derek blames himself, thinking it’s something he did without knowing what. I’m pretty sure Cora thinks you’re in love with him as well.” Isaac pulls a face at the thought. 

 

 

Love. He doesn’t even know if he can love. Not in the way normal people do. Isaac’s heart will never flutter. Simon took that away from him, but what Isaac does have is his need to protect Derek. Its what this is all about. Isaac listens as the two bicker on his behalf. He rolls his neck and gets out the car in a huff-slamming the door in his wake. 

 

 

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” he roars. “I’ll go play laser tag with Derek and that fucking omega. Happy?” Isaac doesn’t wait for them to say anything, just stalks up to the building and into the lobby. He sees them instantly. Derek is leaning his head back as he lets out a massive laugh and Stiles is looking at him completely amused and carefree. Isaac can feel his lip lifting up in a snarl. One day Derek won’t need Isaac anymore at all, then Isaac will be completely hollow and alone for real. 

 

 

“Isaac, come over here.” Derek is looking at him now and waving him over. Isaac reluctantly slinks over, glad to feel Erica and Boyd coming up behind him. Derek claps Isaac on the back of his neck, his signature pack move, and releases the hold quickly. “I already have us booked and we’re ready to go in five minutes. This is Stiles and his friend Scott.” Isaac gives a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

 

“Sorry we’re late, Erica was reapplying her makeup in the car.” Isaac lies smoothly. Derek’s smile widens, not picking up on the lie. He never does. It’s hard to pick up a lie from a person who can’t feel a thing.

 

 

“Was not.” She says truthfully. Isaac’s eye twitches and he glares at her. She glares back. “Don’t put it on me, you didn’t want to come.” She snitches. What happened to well being? His glare turns deadly and she seems to realize what she said because she tries to backtrack instantly. “Because you know? You were with your new friend...” She trails off and stands behind Boyd. 

 

 

Derek looks at them like they’re crazy before shaking his head; just completely happy. Obvliously so. It pisses Isaac off. 

 

 

“It doesn’t matter because you’re all here now.” Stiles speaks up, voice coming out a little cautious. Isaac turns his glare to Stiles-letting the omega know how much he hates him, all with one single look. Stiles doesn’t slink away however, but he does drop his gaze slightly. 

 

 

“You’re right man, now we can have fun.” Scott joins in. Isaac turns to the familiar boy; the one who kept saying his name. 

 

 

“I remember you,” Isaac points. “You were the one who kept saying my name, in the grocery store, like you knew me.” Scott blushes and clears his throat.

 

 

“I know a lot about alpha Derek and his pack.” The human alpha admits honestly. Isaac hums his response but doesn’t say anything more. 

 

 

“What I want to know is which teams are which?” Erica injects, trying to cut the awkward tension. 

 

 

“I say it’s Isaac, Derek, and Stiles versus me, Erica, and Scott here.” Boyd offers with a quick wink to Isaac. Isaac will kill him. Boyd thinks he’s being helpful but he’s not. Isaac can feel his grip unraveling already. He gives a tight smile and nods. 

 

 

“Sounds fun.” He deadpans before turning to Derek. “We can get started once I get back from the bathroom.” He doesn’t wait for any response, just rushes towards the bathroom and makes sure he’s alone before locking it behind him. 

 

 

He goes to the sink, gripping the edges whilst staring at himself in the mirror. His breathing increases and the sink chips from his tight grip.  _ “Fuck,”  _ he yells to his reflection. Derek seems so happy, and at ease with Stiles. Their scents mingle perfectly. Derek probably doesn’t even realize it yet but there’s a connection between the two; that much is undeniable. Derek will be able to mate with Stiles in every way possible.  _ “Fuck,”  _ he repeats once more. 

 

 

“Derek is your alpha, nothing more. Derek is your alpha, nothing more. He’s not responsible for you feeling alive. You did this to yourself.” He repeats the phrase like a mantra until he gets himself back under control. Derek is not his, and he has no claims on the man. 

 

 

There’s nothing Isaac can do right now but try and get Derek to see that he can be what Derek needs. Instead of pushing the alpha away, he needs to draw the man in. As selfish as that sounds. Isaac hasn’t felt this empty since his father was alive and locking him in freezers. He doesn’t want to go back to that; to wanting to die.

 

 

A bang on the door startles him out of his thoughts. He can tell it’s Boyd so he splashes himself with water before going to the door to unlock it. 

 

 

“I didn’t mean to get you this riled up,” Boyd admits. 

 

 

“I should be able to play nice.” Isaac responds. “I’m fine now, I promise.” Boyd looks at him with disbelief. “Seriously, if Derek is happy then I need to play nice. I’ll figure something else out later.” If Boyd didn’t know Isaac was capable of getting way with a lie, he’s sure he would have the beta convinced of his words. 

 

 

“You know damn well I know about your ability to lie,” Boyd glares. “So don’t tell me you’re fine when you’re not.”

 

 

“Fine,” Isaac throws his hands in the air. “I’m not okay but I will be. So, let’s go.” Boyd shrugs and leads them back to the others.

 

 

“Finally,” Erica exaggerates. “I’m ready to beat you all.” She declares. 

 

 

“As if you could,” Stiles boasts. “Bring it.” 

 

 

“Oh baby, you’re going down.” Erica jokes right back. 

 

 

“Erica darling, you know you’re reflexes aren’t as good as mine.” Isaac decides to joke as well-lightening up the tension around him. 

 

 

“That’s right,” Derek adds. “Because the three of us are the Dream Team.” The man brags. Isaac swallows the lump in the back of his throat. Derek used to call him and Isaac the Dream Team, back when the pack consisted of just Derek and Isaac. To hear him use the same phrase but with Stiles as well, puts an ache in Isaac’s heart. Derek is slipping right through his fingertips and Isaac is going to be left with nothing more than a hollow shell. 

 

TW

 

Stiles laughs as Scott trips over his own feet trying to shoot at Stiles in arena 2. Scott curses as he rolls on the ground and Stiles shoots his friend before running away and right into Derek who catches him smoothly. Derek goes and shoots two other targets, earning his team more points. 

 

 

“Come on, let’s hide here until I can sense Erica.” Derek whispers. Stiles suppresses his laughter as he clings to Derek’s arm, inhaling the man’s scent. Derek leans forward and closes his eyes for a brief moment before taking in a deep breath; he can smell Erica’s perfume. Derek opens his eyes and places a finger to his lips before giving Stiles a wink. 

 

 

He crouches to the ground, rolls to his left and shoots around the right corner. Erica’s whine fills the neon lighted area. She looks down at her lighted vest and pouts cutely before bringing up her gear and shooting Derek anyways. The alpha laughs and wraps his arms around Stiles’ neck while Stiles places his arms around Derek’s waist in a hug. 

 

 

Isaac, who’s hiding around a corner, sees the sight and swallows. They look happy, at peace. Everyone is having fun and Isaac feels like his heart is tearing in two. It isn’t fair for him to push Derek away, but he can’t tell Derek the truth. How is he supposed to tell Derek that he...Isaac can’t even finish the thought in his own head; won’t change anything anyways. 

 

 

He can sense Boyd behind him but can’t manage to do anything about it. Boyd shoots him in the back, like the asshole he is, before wrapping his arms around Isaac’s middle; tucking his head in the beta’s neck. 

 

 

“I think Stiles can help make him happy.” Boyd whispers into his ear. “Look at them.” Isaac looks. Derek is pulling Stiles out of a hug and the two are laughing and joking with Erica, and Scott who’s just caught up with them.

 

 

He fits, is the thing. It’s all new but just looking from the outside in, Stiles fits. Like some missing piece none of them knew existed. Isaac hates it. He’s never been selfish ever since he met Derek but now he wants something for himself-this one thing to make him feel like a person again. He hates Stiles with a passion and loves him at the same time. He loves that Stiles can make Derek happy because that's all Isaac wants; is for his alpha to be happy. 

 

 

“Next arena, let’s go.” Derek’s shout brings Isaac out of his haze. 

 

 

“No one shot Boyd yet.” Isaac’s voice is tight and hoarse to his own ears. Stiles smiles, taking it upon himself to get the last blow. The toy gun lights up as it shoots Boyd’s target. The bigger beta just shrugs before pushing Isaac further towards them all. 

 

 

“Having fun?” Derek asks as he approaches Isaac. “Such a good idea, right?” Derek places his arm around Isaac’s neck and the beta hates himself for clinging to the warmth. Damn Derek and he lack of social cues.

 

 

“Sure,” Isaac responds easily. “So much.” Derek frowns, pulling Isaac close enough that that the beta could bite the man’s neck if he wanted. 

 

 

“You’re upset.” Derek says like a statement rather than a question. “Did Stiles do something?” It would be so easy to say ‘yes.’ He could do it. Derek would never know he was lying, but that isn’t fair now is it? Not with the omega looking so hopeful and his friend looking like this is the most fun he’s ever had. Isaac just swallows and shakes his head. He can do this. He can stop being selfish.

 

 

“Let’s go to the next arena.” Isaac settles for saying. He pulls out of Derek’s hold and jogs ahead, rushing past everyone as he moves on. If Isaac can fool an entire charter of hunters, then he can certainly fool Derek Hale. He just has to play along for a while longer. 

 

TW

 

Stiles can tell something is wrong with Derek. The alpha werewolf’s mood has dampened ever since they left laser tag. Now they're all seated at Rita's Diner and Derek has barely spoken, just keeps cutting his eyes towards Isaac-who looks ready to bolt at any given moment.

 

Is this Stiles' fault? He told Derek that the man couldn't have sex with anyone, which means Isaac since Isaac is the only one Derek is having sex with, and now Isaac seems distant and Derek seems to be pinning. Maybe not pinning, but definitely sad. It makes Stiles feel sick. He's ruining the dynamic of the pack, and for wolves, pack is everything. 

 

Stiles can't help it though, he gave his conditions and he's not backing down. If Derek wants to make amends with his beta then he can simply ask Stiles not to participate in the games; problem solved. However, if Derek wants Stiles to be his mate then he's going to have to devote himself to Stiles alone.

 

"Stiles? Order." Stiles blinks out of his thoughts and turns to his friend, who's giving him a questioning expression.

 

"Sorry man," Stiles shakes his head. "I would like the grilled chicken club with curly fries." He hands the waiter the menu and watches as the man writes down the order before moving on to the rest of the table. Derek places his hand on Stiles' knee and grips it gently before patting it.

 

"You okay? Seem distant?" Derek questions. Stiles wants to snort at Derek's concern; if anyone is occupied elsewhere it's definitely Derek.

 

"Of course," Stiles says and he means it. He really is okay, despite feeling a bit guilty. Derek seems to buy it too because the elder leans back and his seat and his eyes catch Isaac's, who shakes his head before standing.

 

"I'll be back," Isaac grunts before disappearing to where the bathrooms are. Boyd stands as well and heads in after the beta.

 

"Because that's not suspicious at all," Stiles mumbles under his breath. He turns to Scott and huffs before rolling his eyes. Scott gives a sympathetic expression as he trails where Isaac and Boyd went. Derek's hand is back and grips Stiles' thigh again before pulling away.

 

"I'm going to check on him," Derek lets Stiles know and just before he goes to stand, Erica is shaking her head.

 

"Leave him be, Boyd's got this. " Erica silently demands he stay so Derek does as told. Derek manages to keep the 'I'm your alpha' line inside of his head but he does give her an effective glare that lets her know he doesn't like to be bossed around. 

 

Isaac snorts as he hears Erica's comment, leaning his head against the wall. Boyd grips his shoulder and lowers his voice.

 

"What's wrong now?" Boyd asks as if he’s mildly annoyed. Honestly, Isaac is getting annoyed at his own antics as well. Isaac doesn’t know how to verbalize what he’s feeling. Isaac shrugs, instead of answering Boyd's question, moving out of the way as someone walks into the bathroom.

 

"I just feel on edge. Can't explain it." Boyd furrows his brows, not really understanding what Isaac means. "It's like…" he trails off and strains his ears as he notices a familiar voice. "Oh fuck," he gasps and pulls Boyd as they hurry out of the bathroom. Isaac peers around the corner and sees a young man sneering as he stops by Derek's table.

 

"Derek, don't engage him." Isaac tries to shout. Derek's ear twitches as he hears his beta, he turns his head but can't see Isaac anywhere. The stranger in front of him seems empty on the inside, void and angry. He instantly makes Derek's hackles rise.

 

"I was just coming to pick up an order when who should I see in here?" Isaac hears Bobby sneer. "The infamous Derek Hale." Isaac hears the annoying chuckle Bobby loves to do when he laughs at his own jokes. "And who are you with hmm? Looks like the sheriff's kid. Tsk."

 

Derek tries to listen to Isaac's warning but his eyes cut to Stiles and back to the stranger.

 

"I think it's time you've left." Derek warns. The stranger's smirk only grows, to the point that he actually looks amused now.

 

"Hey, Stilinski kid," The stranger turns his gaze. "Daddy know you're hopping werewolf dick like an omega bitch?" Derek growls and slams his hands on the table at the disrespect.

 

"Tsk, anger issues huh?" Isaac grips Boyd's forearm as he hears Bobby's tone. “I’ll make sure to make note about that aggression.” 

 

"My father knows everything about me and approves of my actions," Stiles lets the remark be voiced. "Just like I'm sure he'll be very interested in you calling his son an 'omega bitch.'" Derek is proud of Stiles for holding his own, but he doesn't like the stranger leaning forward to the table.

 

"Watch your tone, boy." Bobby is turning serious now, Isaac can tell. "Your daddy hardly scares me." 

 

"Call me boy again and watch what happens to you." Stiles comments back, with spite. Isaac can hear Bobby respond by laughing.

 

"You're cute." Bobby is full on giggling now as he responds. "You might want to be careful about lying with dogs."

 

"Is that a threat to him?" Derek challenges. Isaac intervenes. He doesn't want to be seen, out of fear of being recognized, but he can't let Derek put a target on his back either.

 

"Let it go Derek," Isaac whispers harshly. Derek whips his head around to see Isaac glaring at him. Bobby's attention turns to him as well, and he struggles with swallowing. Bobby squints his eyes, tilting his head in a calculated manner.

 

"I know you?" Bobby questions but Isaac ignores the man in favor of pulling on Derek's arm.

 

"Derek, seriously let's go." Isaac commands and the alpha stands before giving Isaac a confused expression.

 

"Isaac what's going on?" Derek asks instead of getting the hell out of the place before Bobby recognizes Isaac as Roger.

 

"I don't like to be dismissed, dog." Bobby glares at Isaac, who effectively ignores him once more.

 

"What's going on is the fact that Isaac obviously knows this douche." Stiles spits. Isaac closes his eyes briefly as he tries to get his eyes under control.

 

"As if I would associate with a fucking beast." Isaac resists the urge to snort at Bobby's words.

 

"Alpha, let's just go. Please." Isaac adds on the please to show his desperation. Derek caves, pulling out his wallet and leaving a roll of bills before gesturing for Stiles to stand.

 

"Looks like Hale doesn't mind getting bossed around by his…" Isaac cuts off Bobby's insult.

 

"You're causing a scene and the council is in town." Isaac warns. "Get out of here before someone reports you, and they begin an investigation into your personal life to see if you're a danger to wolves." This peeks Bobby's interest, and Isaac can tell it also makes the human annoyed and angry. Bobby doesn't respond verbally, just sneers, once more, before turning to leave.

 

Isaac sighs his relief and flops down in his chair. Derek eyes him and Isaac shows his neck in submission. Isaac shouldn’t have talked so much. He hardly disguises his voice when he’s around Bobby. But it’s hard to disguise his hair and face shape and other features. It’s like superman and Clark Kent. 

 

"I'm sorry for demanding you to leave, alpha." Isaac admits. Derek feels a wave of emotions coursing through him and he's not sure how to handle them all.

 

"I think the mood has been ruined anyways," Erica announces as she stands. "Boyd? You want to go home?" Boyd looks at the table and nods.

 

"Sounds good to me." Boyd acknowledges her.

 

"Wait, you guys drove me." Isaac stands.

 

"Guess we're all leaving then." Derek grunts. The money is left on the table and they all trickle outside. Isaac is about to head towards the car when he hears Stiles call his name.

 

"Wait, Isaac." Isaac turns around, after hearing Stiles call his name, and feels Erica's hand on his back automatically. Stiles rushes up to them. "Did you know that guy? He seemed to think he knew you maybe, and vice versa."

 

“Stiles, I really like you but you need to let this go.” Erica pleads as she comes up behind Isaac to grab the back of his elbow. 

 

“No,” Scott speaks up and goes to stand in front of Stiles. “Stiles is doing all of this for Derek and he knew that agreeing to this mating thing meant dealing with assholes left and right. What’s not fair, however, is for Stiles to have to deal with all these secrets and lies. It’s obvious you three are hiding something and if that something is going to put Stiles in danger then he deserves to know.” Scott lifts his head and dares daggers into all the beta’s eyes. 

 

Boyd coughs into his hand to conceal his laughter and Isaac nods once. 

 

“Look,” Isaac begins to state; voice calm. “I’m only going to say this once.” Isaac wants to walk close to Stiles, to get in his face and make the boy feel fear but he doesn’t-he stays where he is instead. “What goes on in the pack is none of your business. Until you and Derek mate officially, you’re nothing more than an outsider. Deal with it.” Derek frowns, placing a hand on the back of Stiles’ shoulder blades.

 

“Isaac,” Derek chastises. “I can’t handle this disrespect anymore. You’re angry, or upset about something that I’m not too sure about. I know I miss social cues a lot so you have to spell things out for me which you haven’t done. Instead you seem to be taking out some of your aggression on other people like Cora, and now Stiles. I won’t tolerate this from you anymore. Stiles is agreeing to something incredible. He’s risking a lot by playing in the games for me and he certainly deserves a non hostile environment in return.” 

 

Derek is right, is the thing. Isaac knows this, he does. None of this is Stiles’ fault. Stiles never told Isaac to be a guinea pig for Simon Hale. Stiles never gave Isaac drugs that voided him from feeling pain. Stiles never made Isaac numb. No, this was not Stiles’ fault; but Isaac can’t help but hate him anyway. It’s not rational, but it’s all he’s got right now. He's clinging onto his anger like a hotline because without his anger he's going to try and seek pain-anyway he can get it.

 

Isaac did this all to protect Derek. It’s easier to be a guinea pig when you don’t feel pain. Easier to be tested on when your emotions are severely limited. The more Simon tests on Isaac, the better the products are so they can be given to the Hales in order to protect them from hunters who keep coming up with new ways to kill the Hales. Yes, Isaac is doing this all for Derek and the thought that Derek might not need him like Isaac needs Derek is what hurts the most. 

 

“I only apologize when I mean it.” Isaac settles on responding with. “I’ve watched hunters try and get close to all of us in hopes of killing us. I’ve seen you trust and be betrayed over and over again all by people who looked innocent and said they just wanted to be part of the pack-to fall in love. I’m not going to drop my guard because your wolf wants to sniff Stiles’ ass.” Scott seems to giggle at the phrase-looking thoroughly amused while Stiles seems to be annoyed. 

 

“I’m not saying your caution isn’t warranted dude,” Stiles points out immediately. “But I didn’t approach Derek, man. He approached me, three times. This was all his doing and yet I’m the one getting all the heat from you.” 

 

“You’re right,” Isaac states honestly. “You’re absolutely right.” Isaac doesn’t say anything else just turns and begins to walk back to the car.

 

“Hey,” Stiles shouts at his retreating form. Isaac’s ear twitches but he keeps walking. “You never did say if you knew that guy.” Stiles hollers once more. Isaac waits for Erica to unlock the car and he gets in wordlessly, waiting for his two friends to get in as well-pulling away. 

 

“You need to move on from this.” Erica whispers sadly. “Stop punishing Derek and move on. We'll help you find a way to be okay again. Maybe you can talk to someone.” Isaac doesn’t respond to her either, just looks out the window and makes patterns on his pants leg. 

 

“Can you drop me off at Simon’s?” Erica sighs at Isaac’s question. 

 

“You disappoint me,” she admits as he swallows his guilt. “Fine, we’ll let you hide behind Simon; like always.” There’s a tone of distaste in her words that resonates in Isaac’s soul. She hates Simon. Hates how he experiments on Isaac; how he uses the beta as his pet. Isaac does it for Derek. He’s making himself a weapon so nothing will ever be able to harm Derek, and he’s doing it willingly. 

 

“Today was a good day, Isaac.” Boyd says in a somber tone. “You ruined it.” The words aren’t malicious but they sting nonetheless. “Don’t do it again. We'll help you like Erica said. Get you someone to talk to. But this is toxic behavior.” Isaac swallows the lump in his throat and ignores the tears pulling at the corner of his eyes. He lets a tear fall down his warm cheek and feels Erica grip at his knee in solidarity. 

 

**Isaac’s father’s words ring in his ears  _ You ruin everything, boy. Can’t you do anything right you piece of shit? Come here so I can lock in you in the freezer. Stop crying, all I did was cut you a little bit. You cry at the sight of your own blood. Weak. I hate you. You killed your mother. Your birth has done nothing but bring me pain. I wish you were dead. I wish I could kill you and get away with it. I probably could you know? No one would miss you. You’re nothing. You’re nothing. Useless. Ruiner. Ruiner. Nothing. Useless. Replaceable.  _

 

Isaac gasps as his breathing gets heavy and unsteady. He feels caged, locked in. The walls in the car are closing in on him and he’s going to be squished. The inkling of 'maybe he's right I should just end it' threatens his mind. The car stops and he can vaguely hearing his name being called; he can’t hear. All the blood is rushing to his ears and the pressure is too great. He’s going to die. So he opens the car door and does what he does best-he runs.**

 

TW

 

Derek worries his bottom lip as he text Stiles, who’s asking if everything is okay with Isaac. Derek lets Stiles know that the beta is still missing and then he puts his phone up. Two days. Isaac has been missing for two days and Derek is wracked with guilt; he feels sick with it. 

 

 

The moment his beta’s called him frantic, he dropped Stiles, and Scott, off and went looking. Isaac was nowhere to be found. Not even with Simon. The beta is great at hiding his scent, and is certainly smart enough to leave without a trail. It’s not like this is the first time Isaac has disappeared but whenever he does he’s usually angry and comes back after a day. It’s been two, and Isaac wasn’t angry he was distraught. 

 

 

“It’s not your fault,” Laura comments as she places her feet up on the table whilst chewing on popcorn. Laura heard what happened and told Talia who demanded all the Hale’s, and their packs, go look for the beta. So now Laura is sitting in Derek’s loft, eating his food, with two of her betas Aiden and Ethan. 

 

 

“Yea man,” her beta, Aiden, agrees. “Seems like it was Boyd’s fault more than anything. I mean the guy was tortured by his father and was bleeding to death when you found him. For Boyd to say Isaac ruined something, knowing his father used that phrase often, was really insensi….” Aiden gets a haughty smack on the back of his head. “Ouch.” He cries. Laura glares and he shows his neck. 

 

 

“What my idiot brother meant to say,” Ethan glares. “Is that this isn’t your fault and we will find him.” 

 

 

Boyd glares at Aiden and stands up despite Erica warning him to calm down some. Boyd has been feeling guilty since he said those words, even though they were true. Sometimes Isaac needs to hear the cold hard truth but other times he needs to be held with kiddie gloves because deep down he’s just a scarred little boy who never got the chance to truly grow up. 

 

 

“You don’t know anything,” Boyd yells. Aiden, always ready for a fight, stands in return and eyes the bigger beta. Erica sighs as she pinches her nose. Boyd is usually calm mannered, so when he gets angry it’s practically impossible to reign him in. 

 

 

“I know Isaac deserves better than this pack,” Aiden sneers. “That poor boy poor seems emptier than a tin can and how you all can’t seem to see that surprises the hell out of me. Do you not notice that his smile never reaches his eyes? It’s like he’s going through the motions of life without being present. A body with no spirit.” 

 

 

Boyd knows this. He knows this is exactly what is going on but the fact that Aiden has picked up on it throws the beta off. 

 

 

“Please,” Erica steps in. “You’re reading too much into it. Isaac is standoffish around others, so he appears colder than what he is.” Half true. Derek furrows his brows and looks between his two betas. They’re hiding something from him; something that involves the real reason Isaac is like this.  _ What did Boyd tell me to do again?  _ Derek tries to remember.  _ Find out where he goes when he’s not with the pack.  _ Derek knows Isaac is either with his science group or Simon. But who is this science group exactly? How did Isaac first get involved with them and why do they have charters all around the globe? 

 

 

“Us arguing isn’t going to solve anything. It’s getting late.” Laura speaks up. “I say we all go to bed and try again in the morning.” Derek doesn’t like this idea but he knows she’s right. He needs to keep a level head about this. 

 

 

“Hey Laura,” he calls out to his sister. “Can you help me with something?” She looks curious but agrees easily anyways. He wants his sister to help him get to the bottom of this science club Isaac keeps attending. Maybe it’ll help provide him with a missing clue. 

 


End file.
